Dancing with a Shadow
by ChaosInsanity
Summary: Sango is invited to party at an old mansion, but strays away from the celebration and meets a strange youn man in the attic. Who is he? And what does he want? Rated for language and future violence or darkness but can rise. Reqeusted by Water-Goddess-Mi
1. Chapter 1

**My first BanxSan fanfic and I'm quite proud of how it turned out. A while ago Water-Goddess-Mi asked me to write a SanxBan story and I thought, What the hell, why not? So here it is. Water-Goddess-Mi, here's the story you requested.**

**Dedication: Dedicated to Water-Goddess-Mi cause if she didn't request it, I wouldn't have written it. Hope you like the first chapter :D**

**I think it's pretty cute.**

**Just read and well...you'll see.**

**Edit: I recently got access to y home computor and spell-checked everything, so yeah. But that doesn't mean EVERYTHING was corrected. Mistakes still happen. So...excuse any errors plz!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Pure and simple.**

* * *

I looked around me, somewhat amazed.

The mansion to which I had been invited to was huge, an old Victorian. Though on the outside it had an eerie, chilling look to it--what with the faded grayish paint, a few broken windows and creaking shutters, as well as a few large stone gargoyle-type demons on the roof--the main room in which the party would take place had been completely swept clean of dust and cobwebs and was grandly lit. The floor was made of smooth, glittering white tile. The walls had a slightly circular curve to them, and sloped upward to form the massive domed roof. Huge, thick, gracefully carved ivory pillars held up the roof. A gigantic, crystal chandelier hung from the center of ceiling, bathing the room in a pure, white light. Pretty silver light showered me in small dapples.

The party was being held in honor of multiple charities and such around Tokyo that helped the community. From my position near the doorway, just off to the side, I could see my friend, Inuyasha, and his girlfriend, Kikyo. Inuyasha and his older half-brother, Sesshomaru (whose family was stinking rich) had donated thousands of dollars to the local charities around here. Kikyo, who was one of my best friends, just so happened to volunteer at an orphanage downtown. The only reason I was here was because I had a sort of shelter for any stray animals I happened to find on my property. The only reason I could do this was because I lived on my own--well, not really; my brother Kohaku has lived with me since our parents died a while back--at the edge of the city and because I had enough acres to do so. Inuyasha had helped out as well. He'd lent me some money back when I first started to get it up and running and had told me to "Just pay me back whenever." That being the case Inuyasha had pulled some strings (so to speak) and got me invited.

Everyone invited was allowed to bring a single guest and most everyone--from what I could see--had brought a date. I came alone. Well, okay. Not completely alone. I did bring Kirara, the first animal--actually, she's a demon cat that shrinks and grows at will, but that doesn't really matter, does it?--that I ever rescued and is the reason that I opened up the shelter.

So Kirara was calmly perched on my shoulder, gazing about the room with her large, intelligent red eyes and a look of utmost innocence upon her small face. She mewed then, and I followed her gaze. She was staring at another of my friends, Kagura, who was Sesshomaru's date and girlfriend. Sesshomaru had an almost blank look on his face as he trailed behind his excited date. I guessed he was thinking about Rin, his daughter. He'd gone to pick Inuyasha up from the orphanage at which Kikyo volunteered at about two years ago and had met Rin there when she was about seven and about a year before he met Kagura. And a few weeks later he'd adopted her and they were now a happy little family. Plus, Rin and Kagura instantly became like mother and daughter, so I guess it worked out, eh? I wondered who would sane enough to baby sit Rin... It wasn't that she was a bad child; she was just...excitable, really excitable and seemed to have limitless energy.

Kirara suddenly hissed and I instantly saw what had caused her distress: Miroku, my cheating son-of-a-bitch ex-boyfriend. Hate welled up inside me as I watched him and his little whore of a girlfriend. Kirara hissed and snarled, voicing my own thoughts as her hackles rose.

About a year ago, not too long after I had opened the shelter, I had been dating Miroku. Back then he was drinking and had gambled off what little money he had--plus, he was often mean to the animals in his drunken rage. But he was terrified of Kirara, who hadn't liked him from the start. When he was finally and completely broke he came to me, us, begging to let him move in. I'd agreed after a little bit of his whining. Well. Not too soon after that I got a call about a wandering stray dog downtown. Naturally I went to pick it up, but left Kirara inside, of course, where she usually stayed if I couldn't bring her with me to pick up a stray.

When I finally got back home again I found Kirara penned while I found a kennel for the stray. She was locked up in a heated pen for a litter of small kittens I had found a week earlier. She couldn't transform to get out, of course, because that would put the kits in danger. When I let her out she transformed into her larger saber-fanged form and practically tore down the kitchen door, charged into the living room, and flipped the couch over in under five seconds.

I caught up about another two seconds later.

Miroku and some girl years younger than either of us, still a pretty young teen (whom I now knew as Koharu), were cowering beneath the couch, gazing fearfully at a snarling Kirara. And even from their position it was obvious they were naked.

Distraught and furious I ordered them to get out and started up the stairs. About halfway up Miroku, half-dressed and begging, pleaded with me to understand. Kirara soon came, snarled, and bared her fangs. A terrified Miroku quickly high-tailed it out of the house with that little bitch, both only half-dressed.

Koharu suddenly turned and looked straight at me, her eyes sparking with resentment. She sneered nastily at me, but hastily looked away when Kirara arched her back and hissed.

I still don't know how he ended up with an invitation.

I sighed and stroked Kirara's head until she calmed before venturing further into the room.

I was instantly uncomfortable.

It was way too bright, for one thing. And the noise was deafening. Every so often someone or some couple would bump into me. So instead I found an isolated, somewhat darker, corner. Immediately I noticed a dark, burn mark in the floor near my foot.

I knew this mansion had caught fire perhaps a hundred years ago. Apparently a notorious serial killer had been trapped here when the place caught fire. No one knows whether either the police had set fire to the house to chase him out, the criminal himself had set fire to the house so as not to be caught, whether it was an accident, or if maybe someone else had lit the house aflame. A few years back the government had restored the place but it was still unsafe and forbidden to come near the property. Considering that I was baffled as to why the event was being hosted here if it was so dangerous.

Kirara mewed anxiously and nudged me with her muzzle. I gently stroked her and whispered, "Shh, Kirara." She mewed softly and then relaxed slightly. I did as well, and allowed myself to lean back against the wall and slowly relaxed my tense muscles. My eyes closed slowly and my breaths became slow and calm as the music lulled me.

Kirara sprang up suddenly and leapt from my shoulder and sprang nimbly to the floor. Her ears shot upright and angled towards the large, arching doorway entrance to the ballroom. She paused, then shot off, dodging dancing couples and stamping feet.

With an inward groan and darted after her, forcing my way through the crowd and in-between the crowd. I only just remembered to call out "Sorry!" and "Excuse me!" as I chased after Kirara. Then I pushed my way past a familiar couple, and my friend Kikyo called, "Hey! Sango!"

"Where are you going?!" Inuyasha chipped in.

"Uh...no time! I'll explain later!"

I reached the doorway in time to see the tips of Kirara's twin tails disappear into the darkened upstairs hall. I hesitated at the foot of the stairs. The invitations had made it clear that the party would take place in the ballroom and the rest of the house was off-limits. Anyone caught anywhere besides the ballroom or the front hall near the front doors, at least, would be kicked out. But surely they'd understand, right?

Right.

So I took my first, hesitant step up the stairs, and after a short pause I quickened my pace and my steps came faster. Within a few seconds I was at the top of the stairs and out of breath. After a moment's rest I took off in the direction that I had seen Kirara go. At the end of the hall I saw what appeared to be half-drawn stairs with a length of old, rotted, age-worn rope attached to the bottom of the first step. I guessed it led to an attic. The bottom of the staircase was at least six feet off the ground.

An easy jump for Kirara.

I quickly grasped the flimsy rope and pulled the stairs down, praying that the pull-out trapdoor staircase wasn't rotted enough to break at my first few steps. Then, with a deep breath, I steeled my courage and pounded up the stairs once the bottom of the staircase had touched the floor.

The attic was dark yet spacious, with large boxes and crates made of rotted cardboard and wood stacked on top of each other and pushed crazily up against the walls or strewn around the floor. The air was damp and musty, but breathable. There was a large, thick glass window that took up about half the wall, from the center-point to the ceiling. Little slivers of silver moonlight filtered through the thick glass and set a small, dancing pattern of misted dapples across a section of the floor. Layers upon layers of thick gray dust caked the floor. It was obvious no one had been up here in years. But then I saw a trail of small paw prints through the dust. Kirara.

Cautiously I followed the prints to the back of the attic, where what little light that filled the room was dimmed and then eventually lost in the tight shadows.

The moon shifted and a ray of milky light suddenly fell across my path. I stopped dead and followed the light with my eyes. My gaze fell upon a young man about a year or two older than me. I drew in a sudden breath.

He was tall, slim but not skinny, with powerful, broad shoulders. Even in the darkness I could see he was deeply tanned. He had thick, long black hair pulled into a tight braid that nearly touched the floor. He was wearing an old-fashioned white men's kimono with a warrior-style chest armor. He was barefoot. I looked into his eyes last. Bright and intelligent, they were an unusual dark color. Something between an incredibly dark blue and black. Midnight. That was the only name for the color. Midnight.

He smiled cockily at me, arrogant even. "Took your breath away, did I?" His voice was deep, but not incredibly so. He was young. Twenty-six, my guess. Two years older than myself, as I had guessed.

I was about to lash out a response when I noticed Kirara nestled peacefully in his arms. My mouth fell open and I gaped at them.

"Hmm? Oh, she yours now?" He laughed and gently tossed her to the floor. Kirara landed nimbly and jumped up into my own arms. "Sorry. I should have figured she'd have a new companion now. I haven't seen her in so long..."

"Oh...um...," I stammered, unsure of what to say. "Is she yours...?"

"Nah. She's your companion now."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Are you here for the party?"

"Yeah. You?"

"No."

"You don't have an invitation?!" I gasped. "You have to get out of here before you get caught! You could get into some serious trouble--"

"Calm down," he said smoothly, interrupting me. "I've been here long than any of those jackasses downstairs. Lack of invitation won't stop me." He grinned and took a few steps closer. "No offense to you, of course." Suddenly serious, he asked, "You here alone?"

"Well...I brought Kirara..."

"So that's a yes," he stated.

"Yeah."

"Well, how about a dance, then?"

I began to stammer, shocked, but then hastily nodded. "O-Okay," I stuttered. "Th-That sounds...nice." I smiled, my first real one tonight. He returned the smile and came up to me, his steps always fluid, always silent.

He clasped my hand in his and rested his other on my waist. I laid my free hand on his shoulder. Then he began to lead perfectly in a graceful dance, twirling me with ease. I found myself following easily, which shocked me. I had never been the best dancer out there. My amazement must have shown on my face because he laughed then.

"Never danced before, Kitty?"

"Once or twice," I admitted as he spun me. "But badly. I never learned.

"Well, maybe it's time to learn, Kitty," he said as we twirled past the massive window.

"What's with the pet name?"

"What? Don't like it?" he asked, his voice filled with mock hurt. "I do. I think it's cute. Beside, you seem to take Kirara everywhere with you, so it fits."

I couldn't help but smile. I was so calm and at ease that I didn't even pause to think. It didn't occur to me at the time to wonder how he had known Kirara's name--I certainly hadn't told him. But I didn't stop to think...at least not then.

I noticed Kirara perched on one of crates near the window. A halo of silver moonlight surrounded her, causing her creamy fur to glimmer and sparkle. Her red eyes had a strange yet joyous glint in them, something I didn't recognize. Her expression was amused, and she let out a low, teasing, purring mew when she noticed me watching her. I flushed slightly, but he didn't seem to notice. We swept past several stacks of crates and boxes and the faint moonlight was suddenly cut off to a few mere pale dapples and slivers.

Just then Kirara's ears pricked up, and she went rigid, suddenly alert. She blinked rapidly and her gaze locked onto the pull-out trapdoor staircase, which I had left open. I turned my head slightly and glanced over my shoulder, following Kirara's gaze. Two shadows appeared against the far wall, growing taller as the owners came steadily up the stairs. I sucked in a sudden, sharp breath. Great. I was caught and now I would get into some serious trouble. I heard steady footsteps pounding against the stairs and then:

"Sango?"

I sighed in relief as I recognized Inuyasha's voice. My shoulders sagged and I replied, "Over here!"

Kirara mewed and leapt from her perch, springing down and bounding up to my side.

A few moments later Inuyasha and Kikyo appeared, dark silhouettes in the near-darkness. They moved carefully and cautiously through the cluttered attic until I found myself in their prescience. Kikyo glanced at me then exhaled deeply. "Okay, good. You're okay." She looked around the attic and asked, "What made you want to come here? You can barely see two feet in front of you."

I shrugged. "Kirara took off a little while ago and I followed her here."

"Well," Inuyasha said, clapping his clawed hands together briskly, "let's get downstairs again before we ALL get caught and thrown out." He glanced at me curiously. "Sango...when we were in the hallway...it sounded like you were...dancing? And talking to someone. What's up with that?"

"Oh. Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "I--" My voice faltered as I spun around, only to find myself staring at the dimly outlined frame of a stack of boxes. There was no one there. Confusion settled across my face as I searched around. It would have been nearly impossible for him to have sneaked away unseen or unheard, by at least Kirara or Inuyasha, who happens to be a half-demon, a hanyou. "But he..."

"What?" Inuyasha asked. "Who was here?"

"He...he..."

"What's his name?" Kikyo questioned. "Was he invited to the party?"

"No...," I replied slowly. "He told me he was here before any of us...and that no one could kick him out."

A look of amusement crossed Inuyasha's and Kikyo's faces. "Right," Inuyasha said.

"No. Really."

"What did he look like?" Kikyo pressed.

"Tall," I responded. "Long black hair pulled into a tight braid, tanned skin, and midnight colored eyes."

"'Midnight colored eyes'?" Inuyasha echoed, stifling a laugh.

"It's the only way to describe them!" I defended, my temper flaring. "But...yeah. That's it, basically."

"I see." Kikyo looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Well, there isn't anyone here that sounds like that. Maybe you imagined it...?" she suggested lightly.

"No!" I shouted, a little harshly. "No," I repeated softly. "I didn't imagine it. He was here. He really was..."

Now they appeared skeptical. Inuyasha held up his hands, saying, "Whatever you say, Sango." They didn't trust me. I could see it in their eyes. "Let's get downstairs all the same, ya know, before we really do get thrown out." Laughing silently, he and Kikyo started back to the stairs.

Bending down to pick Kirara up, I followed after them, slowly. "It doesn't matter whether they believe us or not, Kirara," I whispered. "We know he was there."

Kirara mewed in agreement, her head nodding slowly as she trained her eyes with intense focus on a shadowy corner of the room. She made no move to spring away, however, and instead fell silent as we descended the stairs.

* * *

**Haha. How'd you like it?**

**Originally meant to be a oneshot, but I changed my mind.**

**Aren't you all lucky?**

**R&R**

**No flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Update! Update!**

**XD**

**Anyway, new chapter! This took me a while to write, but I hope you like it **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

**btw: This chapter is called "The Second Encounter." The first chapter was "The first Dance"**

* * *

I trailed behind Inuyasha and Kikyo, Kirara nestled in my arms. They were snickering, softly, speaking to each other in low tones. I could hear them. They didn't know that, of course, but I could. They thought I had imagined it, but I hadn't. He'd been there. He really had. I couldn't prove that. I wish I could, but I can't—I don't know how.

At the foot of the stairs I stopped, hesitating, unsure of whether to return to the ballroom or just go home. I took a step in the direction of the ballroom, but then spun around and headed towards the door. Kirara suddenly pricked her ears and sat up, her large eyes wide. I was about to say something when I stiffened with a slight change in the temperature.

"Where ya going, Kitty?"

I drew in a sharp breath of icy air and glanced down the hall in both directions before slowly turning to face the speaker. He was there again, standing several steps up the stairs. He was leaning nonchalantly against the railing, eyes half-closed and a teasing smile playing at the corners of his mouth. He was the image of utmost calm.

"You…why did you just disappear up there?" I demanded in a hushed, angry voice. I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself. Two of my friends already thought I was going nuts. "My friends think I'm crazy!"

He shrugged. "I didn't know them."

"You didn't know me!"

"Yeah, but I do now." He sauntered down the few steps until we were eye-level. "Besides, you're nice. I can sense it." I took an instinctive step back. "Maybe you can help me."

"Me? What can I do?"

His eyes narrowed and he suddenly changed, in a way. He seemed to be staring at something over my shoulder, but when I twisted around to see, there wasn't anyone there. We were still completely alone. Then, in a dead-serious voice, he said, "Hey, Kitty, get back to the ballroom."

"But…I was going to—"

"Go on. Now."

I was a little spooked by his sudden change. Even Kirara seemed tenser. "All right," I replied. "But first, what's your name?"

He seemed almost taken aback for a split moment, but quickly regained his composure. "What's yours?" he countered.

"Sango. Now tell me your name."

"All right. You can call me Bankotsu."

I nodded and started towards the arched ballroom door. I called over my shoulder, "Okay, I'll remember that."

I passed through the doorway, paused, and glanced over my shoulder. Nothing. Empty. Damn. He's fast. I weaved through the crowd, trying to make it back to my little corner. I brushed past some couples, of course, but most seemed to accept my apology and resumed dancing as soon as I had passed them. But of course, there was always someone more than willing to make a scene.

"Sorry," I muttered as I slid past another couple, accidentally bumping into one of them.

"I'm so sure you are," a familiar, icy voice sneered.

Before I could react someone grabbed my shoulder, spun me around, and shoved me. Not too hard, though it was their intention. It was just too bad they weren't very strong. Kirara hissed and jumped the floor, the fur along her spin spiking up as her back arched. Her mouth gaped in a fierce snarl and another hiss escaped her lips. Kirara's eyes flashed coldly and Koharu jumped back scared.

Again Kirara snarled, taking another threatening step forward.

"Call of your little rat!" Koharu shrieked.

"She's not a rat!" I snapped, my frustration building. "She's a cat."

"Whatever; just call her back!"

I rolled my eyes and bent down. I really didn't need this. As I reached towards Kirara, there was a sudden flash of movement and then Kirara squealed in alarm. She was thrown off to the side, where she lay, growling. I jerked to my feet angrily. "Miroku!" I hissed. "What right do you have to kick her? She didn't do anything."

"That little…," he began, then trailed off, glaring at me.

I scooped Kirara up in my arms, crooning softly, and then returned his glare, matching it with equal—if not more—ferocity. "That's like animal abuse!"

"I really don't need this shit," he replied crossly. "And I especially don't need that demon threatening my girlfriend."

"And I don't need some jackass kicking Kirara around!"

That's when Koharu shoved me again. Or tried to, at least. It didn't do much to me except get me angry, but it did cause my arms to jerk, jarring Kirara and sending another pang of pain through her. Kirara writhed for a few moments and then fell limp. "What is your problem? I didn't do anything to you two!"

"Yeah, right," Koharu replied nastily.

"I didn't."

Koharu seemed about ready to try something. I noticed her giving Kirara the evil-eye and turned my shoulder to her. No way were they going to hurt her again. And that's when Kagura decided to intervene. She shoved her way through the crowd, not even bothering to apologize. Not that anyone even noticed her pushing them aside. She marched right up to Koharu and demanded, "Are you looking for a fight?"

"Stay out of this, witch," Koharu said.

Kagura's red eyes flashed. I knew she tended to lose her patience when she was called that. She was testy about herself, being a wind sorceress and all. "Listen here, you little bitch—" she began.

""Stay out of this!" Miroku snarled, moving towards Kagura dangerously.

Several things happened at once then. Sesshomaru glided easily through the crowd, amber eyes cold as he stepped beside Kagura. Koharu yelped and took a sudden step back, ducking her head. Kagura and I both jerked back on instinct and Miroku tried to turn to see what was wrong.

_Crack!_

The sound was incredible! The sound of shattering glass echoed eerily throughout the massive room. Shards of glass were whipped in every direction, scattering within ten feet in every direction of Miroku. Bits of glass had long, deadly jagged edges tipped in blood. Ribbons of blood twisted through the air and plopped onto the tiled floor, staining the smooth white floor and snaking in long narrow streams through the crowd. Gasps of alarm filled the room.

Gasping, I turned my eyes to Miroku. His eyes were wide with shock, blank and fogged. He staggered a few steps before lurching to his knees and finally collapsing on his stomach. There was a nasty, cleanly-cut gash across his left cheek. Blood trickling down the length of his face.

I swallowed fearfully. There was no way this could have happened. I wasn't anything near a cop, but judging from the wound it looked as if a very strong person had swung something made, obviously, of glass—perhaps one of the tall glass cups at the buffet table?—with incredible strength. Except…I hadn't seen anyone sneak up on Miroku, and I'm sure anyone would have said something if they had seen someone.

Koharu suddenly found her voice. She let out an ear-piercing scream and stumbled backwards. Everyone seemed to come alive just then. Everywhere people seemed to pushing and shoving, trying to get to Miroku.

"Get back! Give him air!" someone shouted.

"He's dead!" someone else screamed.

Koharu shrieked.

Someone else pushed forward, knelt beside Miroku and grabbed his wrist, checking for a pulse. For a moment he was silent and then the man stood and said, "He's not dead, just unconscious."

"Someone call 911! An ambulance!"

I felt someone grab my arm, right above my elbow and I looked up to see Sesshomaru. He had Kagura's arm in his other hand. I tried to struggle free, but he was a demon, therefore stronger than me. He led us away to the front hall and then finally released us. He gazed at us with calm golden eyes. "We have to go."

"What?" Kagura flared.

"If we leave they'll try to blame us!" I replied snappishly.

"They cannot," Sesshomaru responded. The calmness in his voice matched my frustration and Kagura's anger, but he was also firm. "There are witnesses. If they wish to speak with us then they will just have to come see us at home."

I sighed and gave in. "Fine."

Kagura put her finger-tips to her temple. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Go and see Rin, Sesshomaru. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

His eyes softened slightly and he nodded. "Very well. Good night."

He was out the door a second later. Once Kagura was sure he couldn't hear us anymore, she took my arm, pulled me off to the side, and demanded, "Okay. What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" I stammered.

"Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," I defended.

She looked at me skeptically. "Liar," she insisted. "Tell me."

I glanced anxiously around us, making sure no one was within earshot—or anywhere near us—and then explained everything. Everything. When I finished, she put a forefinger to her chin and rolled her eyes upward, looking thoughtful. "You think I'm crazy too," I moaned.

"No. Not at all." She met my eyes again. "You said his name was Bankotsu?" I nodded. "Okay. Hey, can you meet me at that old antique bookstore?"

I jerked, surprised. Kirara mewed softly and I cradled her, positioning my arms so she was comfortable. "Tonight?"

"Tonight," she confirmed.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Great. I'll meet you there."

"All right," I replied. "I'll see you in an hour."

--

About a half-hour later I was in my car—a minivan big enough to transport several animal traveling cages—with Kirara, who had recovered from the kick to her side, curled up in the passenger seat. She had her tails curled under her chin, with her forepaws on her tail-tips and her head on her paws. Her ears twitched and flicked whenever we stopped or started moving again. She occasionally looked at me with her intelligent red eyes, but after a while dozed off.

It took me another half-hour to drive to the antique bookshop. Te bookshop was run by Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, and Kaede. The bookshop was downtown, somewhat of a distance from where I lived. But it wasn't too far. As I pulled into a parking space I stroked Kirara's spine, gently waking her and wonder aloud, "I wonder what Kagura wanted…"

Kirara stretched, sat up, cocked her head and mewed in response. I smiled and held out my arms, allowing Kirara to jump into my hands and race up my arm where she perched happily on my shoulder. I shut off the engine and dropped my keys in my jeans pocket. I opened the car door, pressed the small flip that automatically locked all the doors, and then made my way to the entrance of the bookstore.

The bookshop itself was pretty small, kind of old fashioned. The doorway was narrow, and the door had two large glass windows set into the wood, separated only by two or three inches of more wood. A small silver bell jingled as I stepped inside. Book cases were all over the place, ranging from about two feet high, the smallest, and all the up to the ceiling, the tallest ones. There were signs nailed on the side of book cases or supported by a wide chunk of wood from behind set atop the highest shelves stating the genre of the books. The books themselves were crammed into the shelves, and when the shelves were filled to capacity crates piled with even more books were pushed up beside the shelves.

The air had a slight musty tang but the shop was old, and besides, I was used to it. I always came here when I needed a book.

Izayoi looked up and smiled. She moved out from behind to counter and came to greet me. Tonight she was wearing a long black kimono trimmed in red, with a crimson cherry blossom pattern. Her long black air swept out behind her. She shook her bangs away from her eyes. "Hello, Sango."

"Hello, Izayoi." I glanced around curiously. I couldn't see Kaede anywhere. She was usually the one at the counter. "Where's…Kaede?"

"Oh, she's sick. Poor dear. Don't know how. Just…happened," Izayoi responded. "It was sudden, really."

"Oh. Well that's too bad."

"I heard about what happened at the party," Izayoi continued. "Is Inuyasha all right?"

"He's fine. He didn't have a single thing to do with the fight."

"Oh, good. And wha about Sesshomaru?"

"He's fine too." Even though Sesshomaru wasn't her own son, she still acted remarkably like his mother, rather than a step mother. Sometimes I get the feeling Sesshomaru is a little annoyed by it, but at the same time doesn't mind it much. His own mother died before Inuyasha was born.

"Okay, then. Kagura's in the back."

"Thanks." Izayoi pointed to the far corner, a smaller section of the bookstore that had a small round table and three chairs. Kagura was surrounded by several stacks of thick books. Some were hardcover, with the colors and lettering badly faded, some were leather-bound with scratches and markings set into the leather, and the rest were paperbacks, a few torn covers and some without a cover completely. "Hey, Kagura." She jumped about a foot into the air and out of her chair when I spoke. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, hi Sango."

"Hi."

She had changed out of her earlier clothes and was now in a plain white T-shirt, black jeans, and a black jacket with a red imprint of a hawk on the back.

She shoved aside a stack of hardcovers and I took a seat beside her. I took a single glance at the books and was instantly suspicious. She was in the 'Paranormal/Supernatural' section, but I merely assumed that it was only because the chairs and table were here. The books she had chosen had things to do with the paranormal—you know, ghosts, demons, spirits, the devil, all that shit—and she also had some old newspaper clippings I hadn't noticed before. The story was from about a hundred years ago, from the date on it, but it was pretty obvious the headlines and whatever had been copied into this clipping. I could even see one older leather-bound book about criminal history from the date on the newspaper.

"Kagura, what is all this?"

"Look at this," she replied, ignoring my question. She delicately placed the newspaper in front of me and tapped at it with her forefinger. "Read it."

With a shrug I began to read. The headline read: **Serial Killer Strikes Again.** That got my attention—slightly. I moved my eyes away from the headline and down to the actual article. Kirara leaned forward and mewed, her eyes hardening as she focused.

_The serial killer known throughout Tokyo as "The Barbarian" struck again. Apparently, for one reason or another, The Barbarian and his accomplices got into a fight with a local gang, ending in the brutal murder of three of the gang members, whereas, from the surviving gang member's account, the Barbarian and his accomplices escaped unscathed._

_One of the members had been decapitated by a swift, clean blow. Another had been violently stabbed and had died from devastating wounds to internal organs. Another appeared poisoned._

_When questioned about the identities of the attackers and their appearance, one survivor answers with, "They told me if I should ever rat them out, they'd come and find me and kill me."_

_The Barbarian has yet to be found._

When I finished Kagura placed a second clipping over the first and I began reading again.

**Old Victorian Burns with Killer in it**

_Last night the huge, abandoned old Victorian near the woods edging the city went up in flame and burned down to ashes and rotted, charred wood. With a killer in it. The police had finally cornered The Barbarian within the old mansion. Evidence shows he had been trapped in the attic._

_It is unknown whether who started the fire. The police to chase out The Barbarian? The Barbarian himself to elude capture? Or perhaps another unknown person? Whoever it was, it's unknown the chances of ever finding out are slim to none._

_The Barbarian's remains were never found, but the evidence of where he had been killed is proven by a small scrap of burnt clothing found among the wreckage._

I swallowed and forced away the uneasy feeling creeping up within me. I pushed the newspaper aside roughly. "Hey!" Kagura exclaimed. "Watch it! Those are old."

"So," I asked as she gathered up the clippings. "What else do you want to show me?"

"These." She reached behind several thick books and pulled out a small cardboard box. She removed the lid and gently set the box between us. There was a bundle of old photographs tied with a red silk ribbon. She removed the bundle from the box and undid the ribbon. She spread the photos out and then leaned back to let me see. "Go on," she said, motioning with one hand for me to see. "I already looked at them."

I gave her a somewhat irritated look and then took up the pictures in both hands. I skimmed through them, not really bother to look at most of them closely. One that did catch my eye was of a picture of the Victorian burning. Flames were rising from the roof and protruding through shattered windows. Columns of smoke escaped into the air with through those same windows or holes burnt through the roof and walls by the flames.

A small section of the woods behind the house had been included in the snapshot. I noticed a small, murky shadow between two of the trees, a little out-of-focus in the dim lighting. I tapped at the shadow with the tip of my forefinger and asked, "What's that thing?"

"Huh?" Kagura leaned closer, took the photo from me and examined it thoroughly. After a moment she said, "Oh, that. I noticed it too. I guess it's just a glitch in the film."

I wasn't so sure, but didn't say anything. I just nodded as if I agreed and Kagura set the photo down. "Okay, so now what? Is this all you wanted to show me?"

"No." Kagura bundled up the photos but didn't tie them. Instead she reached back into the box and pulled out a photograph she'd separated that I hadn't noticed earlier. She set it down carefully in front of her, out of my reach, face down. Then she pulled the criminal history book closer and flipped open to a page she'd bookmarked. "So…you said this man's name was Bankotsu…?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well. It just so happens that this book has information about a greatly feared serial killer named Bankotsu. He terrorized Tokyo for several years. His accomplices killed on his command—well most of them. There was one that killed whenever he wanted, and this Bankotsu didn't like it. He killed people who double-cross him. He'd also killed dozens of gang members for trying to start fights with him. It says here that once you get in his way, there's no hope. But that didn't mean he didn't kill innocents either. He killed just about everyone."

I went pale. "Oh…shit. He's a serial killer? Why…why didn't he kill me then? And why was he at the Victorian?" My mind reeled and snapped at the information as I blurted out several doze questions.

But when I focused on Kagura, she didn't appear shocked or surprised or anything. Just solemn. Wasn't she worried? Why…? "Sango…he's not alive."

"What? That's not possible!" I snapped.

"Sango…he lived a hundred years ago, in the late 1800's and early 1900's. He died in the Victorian fire."

"No!" I shouted, cupping my hands over my ears. "You're lying!"

Kagura's face remained serious and solemn. "Sango…"

"No!"

"He's dead."

* * *

**I bet some of you saw this coming. But now it's been confirmed.**

**R&R and you get a cookie :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes! At last, the long-awaited 3rd chapter! Whoo-hoo!**

**Kay, first I'd like to thank all the reviewers who have reveiwed the previous two chapters. These wonderful poeple are: Water-Goddess-Mi, xkilikx, Yuti-Chan, kittyb78, LadyShyneHowlingdusk, and nightmare girl. Again, thank you for reveiwing Dancing with a Shadow!**

**Disclaimer: I ONLY OWNZ THEE PLOT!! SO NO LAWSUITS FOR ME!!**

**Chapter 3: A Little Research**

"No!" I exclaimed, refusing to believe it. Kagura put her forefinger to her mouth in a gesture to shut up but I ignored her and went on: "He…he can't be dead!" Again she made the shushing gesture and pointed towards the front desk. Izayoi was giving us a worried sideways glance, and I forced myself to calm down. After a few moments, she looked away and I lowered my voice. "But…but Kagura…I—I _danced _with him! I talked to him…he was so real!"

Kagura nodded knowingly and scanned the titles of the books piled around her. "Don't worry, Sango, I believe you. Look"—she slammed a massive hard cover book with an old, rusted lock which had broken some years ago—"this is a book about the paranormal."

"You mean…ghosts?"

"Yeah. That's it, basically," Kagura responded. She flipped back the battered, broken clasp of the book and heaved it open to a random page. The pages were frail and yellow, and some or the wording was slightly fading, but it was not completely unreadable. She skimmed through, then, apparently not finding what she was looking for, she flipped to the table of contents, read through the listings and eventually found what she'd been looking for. She smiled confidently and turned to a chapter entitled: "Ghost, Spirits, and Phantoms: The Reason why they're here." She ran a forefinger down the page, skimming through the wording. For several long moments she was silent, then she shoved the book towards me and said, "Read. Now."

With a mocking eye roll, I focused on the pages of the book…

* * *

_Okay, so now you've personally seen the ghost, spirit, phantom haunting your house._

_Now what?_

_Dozens of questions are running through your head, right? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Why is it showing itself to me? Why not someone else? Why won't it leave me alone? Why does it keep tormenting me?_

_Half the time you've probably done nothing to deserve this torment. Sometimes it's not you—it's the spirit. Think about this: Who lived in your house before you? Sometimes if a person is particularly attached to the house, they might be trapped between our world and the next, unwilling to move on. Has anyone died in your house? The previous owner or a family member of that owner? Or maybe someone that lived decade before? It's hard to say, really, without enough research._

_Or, sometimes someone will die a violent or untimely death and will be stuck between the two worlds. A lot of the times those spirits don't know they're dead. Sometimes they do, and they're drawn to a specific person and try to communicate with said-person in an attempt to get the truth behind their death known. Other times the apparition is an evil spirit with nothing but the cold intention of tormenting poor victims to a point of insanity._

_Humans become ghosts in several different ways. Some are torn between the two worlds through a sudden or violent death. Others can be particularly attached to a home and remain there, sometimes forever. Or there can be some reason—a missing will, for example—for the spirit to remain behind in attempt to leave the home to the rightful owners. Some spirits are lost and need guidance to get to where they're going—while others, who have done wrong while they were alive, fear moving on._

_But if the spirit is inhuman—in other words, demonic—then you could be in grave danger. Demons tend to be much stronger than human spirits and much more violent. They feed off negativity—anger, fear, frustration…—and gain energy through that. Sometimes in the case of demonic hauntings human spirits—can be up to several at once—can and will be forced to remain in the household. Do not attempt to flee your home—the demon will most likely follow . In a lot of cases demon spirits will attempt—and usually succeed—possession. It can be difficult to remove a demonic spirit from its host but it can be done, through determination. The difficulty of the spirit removal ranges from the demon's level. It takes a great deal of time to prepare for exorcism, but you must be patient until then. _

* * *

For several paragraphs the chapter spoke about the exorcism and what to expect. I didn't think any of this would be useful to me in any way, so I skipped to the next page where the talk about human spirits continued.

* * *

_Okay. So now you've established what type of spirit is living in your home, right?_

_So…you're being haunted by a human spirit. Why? Sometimes there are spirits—if there are more than one in your household—willing to communicate with you. But how?_

_One way to communicate is with an Ouija board. You can use many types of them—from homemade (a large sheet of paper with the alphabet and number 1-9 (as well as zero) written with a clear glass cup or something similar) to the actual store-bought boards. However Ouija boards are said to be extremely dangerous and harmful. Use at own risk._

_Another was is with a séance. Séances aren't as dangerous as Ouija boards, however be cautious. There may be a demonic spirit in disguise as a human spirit that could attempt possession._

_And then there's a special pendulum trick. Similar to the Ouija board in one fashion. Write out the alphabet and the numbers 1 through 9 (as well as 0) and then get a pendulum. Hold stiffly and straight, and then ask questions. Usually the spirit (if it responds) will hold out the pendulum in the direction of the letters and numbers to spell out their answers. Another way to use this is to simply ask yes or no questions and the spirit will answer by turning the clockwise for "yes" and counterclockwise for "no."_

_A fourth way seldom used is when a paranormal investigator—or anyone in the team, for that matter—goes into the room where the most violent ghostly attacks or disturbances occur (whether it be where a gateway to hell is located or some previous homeowner died in that room) and ask yes or no questions. The spirit—or spirits—will respond with one knock on the floor, ceiling, or walls for "yes" or two knocks for "no." Usually this is only possible if a spirit begins taunting the investigators by knocking repeatedly on the walls, floor, or ceiling in an attempt to summon fear and gather strength from that._

_In all cases answers or anything learned at all—no matter how insignificant at the time—should be noted and written down or recorded—or better yet, written __**and **__recorded—in near, legible but quick writing._

_Sometimes it can be revealed the true intentions of a spirit—human or demonic—through these ways of communication. Human spirits might often reveal that their reason for haunting the home or land and frightening the family is because they had been murdered on the land where the house once stood or within the house and their body had been buried beneath the home—in these cases all the spirit really wants is to be set free. Then, as stated before, the spirit could be forced to remain by another stronger entity, often demonic but also possibly human. If it is a demon, however, most likely the demon will threaten and demand that you leave that instant, otherwise they could become much more violent._

* * *

I paused when I came to that last paragraph.

"I have to wonder," I began, "whether or not we're dealing with a human or demonic entity."

"Huh? So you believe me?"

I hesitated. "I'm sorry, Kagura, but I'm still not convinced."

A look of irritation crossed her face. She reached for the photo she had laid face down on the table, slid it across the tabletop and then swiftly flipped it over. "This is an old photo taken years ago, a little before the mansion burned down. A copy of this photo was also used in a newspaper article." She kept the picture covered with her fingers and she slid it in front of me, then drew back her hand quickly.

The photo was blurry, taken by an amateur photographer, no doubt, but clear enough to make out any details. Then again, the photo was in black and white so it would have been a little hard to see the details. But it was clear enough for me to recognize. Yeah. No doubt anymore. This resembled him—Bankotsu—in just about every way.

"So now do you believe me?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah. I guess now that I think about it…it's only logical that he's a ghost."

Kagura nodded as I closed the thick book and passed it back to her. "Well, according to the book a demon will sometimes pass as a human spirit in an attempt to trick the homeowner—or whoever is facing the brunt of the spiritual attack—into a false sense of security to make the possession easier. However, human spirits are capable of possession too. But I'm just not too sure," she mused thoughtfully. "I haven't met him, so I wouldn't really know."

"But, you are a demon, right?" I asked. Kagura looked up sharply, red eyes hard. "Er, I mean a wind sorceress," I corrected hastily.

"Nice save," she muttered. "Anyway, I suppose in some terms I could be considered a demon. I know my grandfather was a demon…but I think my grandmother was a wind sorceress…I know my mother was…"

"Right…," I interrupted as politely as I could. "Maybe you can sense whether or not he's demonic…?" I asked hopefully.

Kagura paused, maybe a little taken aback by the question. She hesitated, mulling over the question. At last she shook her head, a few strands of her long black hair—which she had since removed from its ponytail for the party and replaced with a neat, tight bun—falling loose. "No. I don't think I can… Perhaps after a short time I can sense whether someone is a demon or a half-demon by their aura…but a spirit? Not a chance."

"Oh." I tried to hide my disappointment. "Okay then. But now what?"

"He appeared to you twice before, right?" Kagura asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah."

"Good, okay. Maybe he'll appear to you again," Kagura suggested. "Then you can ask him what he wants. And then…maybe after a little bit you can determine whether he's a demonic or human spirit."

"That sounds okay…"

"It's not like you have any other option," Kagura pointed out.

"You have a point," I conceded.

"Okay, then, that's settled."

"Yeah, but I can't go back now. Miroku did have a hunk of glass smashed into his head. The police are probably questioning everyone. And I wouldn't be surprised if there are some police officers trying to contact us right now at home to talk to us about what happened."

"Hmm…I guess you're right," Kagura sighed.

Izayoi appeared then, smiling. "I'm sorry dears, but I'll have to be closing soon."

"That's all right," Kagura said quickly. "We're done anyway." She hastily began gathering the books piled on the table, but Izayoi waved her away gently, the sleeve of her kimono billowing with the movement.

"I can do that," Izayoi told us as took the newspaper clippings and box of photographs into her arms.

"Um…okay."

"Wait!" I exclaimed as she moved away. "You forgot…this." I rushed forward and removed the lid from the photograph box. I dropped the photo of Bankotsu into the box, where it landed face down in the corner, wedged between the cardboard wall and the stack of photos.

Izayoi smiled. "Thank you." Then she hustled away to place the newspapers and photos in their rightful places before returning for an armful of books.

Kagura and I left the shop then, turning slightly just to wave goodbye to Izayoi. We stopped at the sidewalk in front of my car. "So…"

"Today sure was hectic, eh?" Kagura asked.

"Hectic? No. In-fucking-sane is more like it."

"Sango!" she laughed. "Language!"

"I'm all grow up!" I pouted and stuck my tongue out.

"Of course you are." Kagura rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I have to get going."

"Not scared of getting jumped, are you?"

She raised a brow. Then reached into the large pocket of the inside of her jacket and produced a long, folded, old-fashioned black fan. With quick flick of her wrist and snap of the fan, it unfurled and stretched out to reveal a smoothly folded Japanese fan. "No one's gonna jump me while I have this."

"You carry that around with you?" The fan had belonged to her mother, who had gotten it as an heirloom of some sorts.

"Hell yeah."

"Okay then. Um…see ya later then."

"Kay. But don't forget. You still have to see what that fiendish ghoul wants."

"Oh, he's not a fiend or a ghoul or even a fiendish ghoul," I said as I opened the car door and slipped inside. Kirara bounded off my shoulder and curled up on the passenger seat. Kagura shook her head, waved farewell and then turned to cross the street to get to her car. Silently, as I inserted the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life, I added, _At least…I hope not._

* * *

Back at home, the glare of the headlights caught my younger brother's silhouette as he appeared in the doorway that led to the inside of the row of kennels where we kept the strays. He put a hand to his forehead as if to wipe away some sweat and then waved. I shut the ignition off again and opened the door. Kirara instantly bounded to the ground and skittered up to Kohaku, mewing a happy greeting. Kohaku bent down and scratched behind her ear, causing a low purr to build in her throat. Kohaku laughed a little and then straightened up as I slammed the car door shut.

"Hey, sis," he said. "You're home early."

"Yeah, I know. There was some…trouble at the party."

Kohaku moaned. "What happened?"

Kohaku has a small build, kind of thin for a boy his age (he's fourteen), and isn't very well muscled, despite the fact that he's always helping around with the chores. But he makes up for his lack of strength with his speed and agility. He's naturally timid and shy, but enjoys working with the animals, dogs in particular.

"I'll tell you about it inside," I replied. "Have you had anything to eat?"

He nodded. "Some rice and fish, but not much. I wasn't hungry anyway."

"At least you ate. Hey, what time is it?"

"Um, last time I checked it was around eleven, I think. But I've been out here checking on the animals and straightening up the supplies room for a while now, so it's probably later than that."

"All right then. Let's go inside and I'll tell you about what happened, then you have to go to sleep."

"On a Saturday?" he whined.

"Yes, on a Saturday."

He muttered something under his breath but reluctantly gave in. "All right." He shivered and sneezed. "Damn, it's getting cold."

"And you're getting sick," I said. "It should've started getting cold a while ago. It's late in October."

Kohaku sneezed again and then smiled. "Are you gonna go to that Halloween Masquerade at that creepy old mansion?"

"…I don't know, honestly."

"I think you should go."

"Do you?" I asked dryly.

"Yeah. I really do."

"I guess I could go…but what would I dress up as?"

Kohaku paused, thinking. And then he responded: "Maybe a vampire? A cat—a werewolf?" I grimaced at the last two suggestions, but he added, "Or a demon slayer, like our ancestors. Didn't Grandma give you an old exterminator's outfit she inherited ages ago?"

"Oh no," I said instantly. "I'm no wearing that to the masquerade—if I go. That's old and irreplaceable."

"I didn't say you had to _wear_ it. But maybe you could have someone _design_ a costume for you modeled after it?"

"I guess I could."

"Yeah. Doesn't that Kagura friend of yours design clothing and stuff?"

"Traditional kimonos and ancient Japanese clothing from the feudal era hundreds of year ago," I corrected gently.

"Same thing," he went on, shaking his head. "And that guy Inuyasha, doesn't he have a weaponry shop?" Without bothering to wait for a reply he continued: "You could get a katana from him, or have him design and make you a different weapon or something. Um…like maybe Hiraikotsu?"

"Hiraikotsu?" I echoed.

"You know, that huge old boomerang Grampa gave us when we were younger."

"Do we still have that thing?"

"It's somewhere in the garage. And when you choose your weapon you have Kagura's boyfriend Sesshomaru teach how use and wield it and all that stuff. He teaches swordsmanship, right?"

"Yes. Actually, he's pretty good with all weapons, so he could teach you how to turn a wooden spoon into a weapon."

"Cool."

"Boys," I sighed.

I pushed open the front door and flipped on the light switch. Golden light bathed the kitchen in an instant and I blinked rapidly to get my eyes used to the intensity of the glare.

Kohaku pulled up a chair at the kitchen counter, slid into it, and asked, "Okay, so what happened at the party to make everyone cancel it?"

"Calm down," I muttered as I warmed up some leftover rice. "I'll tell you, just let me get something to eat." Kohaku slumped in his seat and impatiently began drumming his fingers on the countertop. Then he tapped at the floor with his foot, and when my left eye twitched in annoyance he grinned and tapped louder until I sat across from him and said, "Okay, I'm ready."

"Finally," he said and I rolled my eyes.

I explained to him starting from when Kirara ran out of the room and up until Miroku had been attacked by some unseen force. I hesitated when I got to the part abut Bankotsu, but he pressed for details and eventually told him about the dance and our conversation. When I finished that part I paused, waiting for him to laugh or snicker to tease me like little brothers are supposed to.

He didn't. Instead, he looked at me with serious eyes and asked, "What do you think?"

"Wha…?"

"I mean, what do you think about this Bankotsu guy? Did he seem bad or honest or…or what? Do you think he had bad intentions? Does it seem like he wants to hurt or posses you?"

"Um…I—I don't really know." I expected him t say something else, but instead he remained silent and I finished recounting the events.

He nodded when I lapsed into silence. "Okay, I bet that must have hurt," he said, referring to when Miroku had been struck by some glass object. "But now we know that he doesn't want to hurt you?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, so Miroku got kinda mean and even a little violent at the party, right?"

"Kind of?" I echoed. "He kicked Kirara."

"Um…okay, a little more than violent. Anyway, he was basically threatening you and Kagura, right? So he's ready to pick a fight with Kagura when he's suddenly attacked by flying glass? Uh-uh, I don't think so. I bet Bankotsu was trying to protect you."

"By slamming glass into the side of Miroku's head with the strength of a demon?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"I don't know…are you sure?"

"No. I'm not the one who met him, after all," Kohaku replied. He stood and pushed his chair in, then headed for the kitchen door. "You did. It's up to you to decide whether or not he's good or bad."

A few moments later he was gone and pounding sound filled the silent house for a few brief seconds before Kirara and I were left in dead silence. I stroked Kirara's head, my rice forgotten, turning over what Kohaku had just said in my mind.

Despite his size and shyness, Kohaku was smart. He saw things some people might overlook in the urgency of the moment, only to notice at the last minute.

He'd certainly given me something to think about tonight.

* * *

**So, did you guys like the chappie? I know I had fun writing it :D**

**First, I wanna ask you guys something: Why do you think Bankotsu got all serious and demanded that Sango return to the dance room? Any ideas? Or maybe I should drop a few more hints before asking?**

**Second, I didn't intentionally start out writing chapter 2 with the idea of having Bankotsu slam some glass into his head, but I need something big that would cause a disturbance and make a scene and set the pace and feeling for the story later. So...yeah.**

**I've probably been neglecting this for a little, seeing as I usually update really fast, and it's not writer's block - that doesn't come until the middle and later the end. I'm kinda stressed with some family things, but that's not your problem. Basically, updates will be a little bit slower right now, but I will update. You don't have to worry about that.**

**I love writin this story and wouldn't abandon it for anything and I won't stop writing it until the last words on the final chapter :D**

**Okay, I have finished my cheesy speech. Time to R&R plz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Update! Lol.**

**Took me a few days to get this chappie out to you'd better appriciate it! .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Kale XD My doggie! XP**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Interrogations**

I was awoken by Kirara early the next morning. She blinked at me, staring intensely until I finally sat up, fully awake, and then she mewed a greeting. I responded with a small pat on her head and then quickly undressed and showered before changing into some old, faded jeans and a baggy white shirt. I grabbed my favorite long-sleeved black sweater with a gray collar and draped it over my arm.

I passed Kohaku's room as I moved towards the stairs. The door was open a crack. I inched it open a little more and peered inside. Kohaku was sound asleep, with his blanket tangled messily around him. His room was a mess. I made a mental note to tell him to straighten up his room later.

Downstairs I made myself a quick cup of coffee and fed Kirara before heading out to the kennels. When I opened the door leading to the kennels Kirara bounded inside, her tail flicking back and forth through the air. The few dogs we had at the time began barking, but Kirara easily ignored them and mewed happily as she reached one of the kennels much closer to the house. The kennel had a small heating device in it—all the kennels did—with several extra blankets. The animals in there was a litter of three kits, around four to five months old found abandoned near the outskirt of Tokyo. The kits mewled a Kirara approached, and a purr welled in her throat as she greeted the kittens she'd "adopted."

In the supplies room I quickly took a small wheelbarrow and heaved two large bags of cat and dog food into it, as well as two scoops to scoop the food. I wheeled the wheelbarrow along the aisle, pausing in front of each kennel. The first two kennels were specially designed for cats, as were the next several along the aisle. I fed the kittens Kirara had adopted, giving them soft food mixed with some warm milk, since they'd only just begun eating solid food. Two of the kittens were almost identical light brownish tan tabbies, while the third was a shade of darker brown. They scampered around as I dished out their food into the bowls, and I almost lost my balance and fell at one time. Kirara mewed as though laughing.

After that it was a little easier, since those kits were the only one we had right then. The rest of cats were older and little shyer, loners, I guess. A large, full grown tabby tom hissed as I stepped into the kennel cautiously and deposited a scoop of food into the bowl before quickly backing out. Another cat—a long-haired ginger and white tabby—eyed me suspiciously but leaped at the food bowl and meowed appreciatively when I stepped away.

When I was done with the cats I moved on to the dogs. This was a little bit more dangerous, seeing as the dogs were larger than the cats and had long teeth and strong jaws. For the most part they were friendly, but sometimes they could snap unexpectedly. Kirara slipped up beside me and stood at my heels, the fur along her spin and shoulders bristling slightly. She tensed, preparing in case the dog decided to lunge. Things went along fine without a problem. Nearly all of the dogs waited at the far end of their kennel before cautiously approaching the food, waiting a few seconds and then devouring the bowl's contents in swift, loud snaps of their jaws.

The problem came when one of the dogs at the kennel, a young female pup that appeared to be some sort of mix between a German Shepard and some other breed—a Labrador, maybe, or an Akita?—threw herself excitedly at the door, rattling the wire mesh gate. She yipped loudly once and then dropped back onto all fours and skittered away as I slowly opened the gate. The pup's tail was wagging furiously and her tongue lolled eagerly. I shoveled a scoop of food into her bowl and then gently held her back with my hand as I backed out. But she was quick. With a small kick of her hind paws she squeezed though the gap in the gate and slipped past me, tumbling on her large paws down the aisle.

Kirara's ears, tails, and fur shot straight up on end as the dog, which was about twice her size, streaked past. Kirara blinked swiftly and then pelted after her. The puppy ran right for the door leading outside, which I thankfully remembered to close, and pawed at it happily, scratching at the wood with her short toenails.

Then a sudden rap sounded against the door, and the doorknob shook, then twisted to one side as the door was slowly pushed open. "Wait, don't open the door!" I shouted. A split second later a police officer appeared framed in the doorway against the granite gray early morning sky. He wore a confused expression until he saw the puppy gather herself in the beginnings a pounce that would carry her through the doorway. The man bent with reflexes sharpened by years on the force and tough hands grabbed her by the middle, firmly, but gently. She squeaked as she was lifted up, but in surprise rather than pain or fear. For a moment the puppy struggled, but eventually relaxed slightly, but only just. The officer glanced around the kennels, not making any move to close the door, put the pup back down, or come closer. Some of the dogs were growling warningly, and another was barking. The tabby tom hissed and fled into a dark corner of his kennel.

"You have some pretty nice animals here," the officer said at last. "Too bad their previous owners didn't seem to think so."

"Um, yeah…"

The officer stepped into the room at last, but still made no move to put the little dog down. He had dark, tanned skin and long black hair pulled into a ponytail, with dark blue eyes. He stroked the dog's fur and asked, "What's her name?"

"…Kale," I said at last.

"Kale?"

"She used to belong to some American tourists but they dumped her."

The man grimaced. "People like that don't deserve pets."

"I know."

"I Ookami Koga," he introduced himself.

"Sango," I replied.

He was silent for a moment again, stroking Kale's fur and then remarked, "She's sweet. Does she have a home yet?"

"No. Not yet. I only got her recently."

He said something, but a sharp bark from one of the dogs drowned him out. I asked him to repeat himself and he said, "Maybe I could take…later. I love canines, wolves or dogs. Anyway, I'm here about that incident at the Victorian mansion party. The police investigating would like to ask you a few things about the…ah…'accident'."

My eyes narrowed slightly. I opened my mouth to say something, but he interrupted.

"Erm, no one's blaming you, Miss, but we have to question everybody, you see."

"Yes, I understand," I replied curtly.

"We're also questioning—according to them—your friends, Taisho Inuyasha, Ozami Kikyo, Kazewa Kagura, and Taisho Sesshomaru, if it makes you feel better."

"Right. Sure," I replied.

Koga seemed about ready to say something else when Kohaku's voice cut sharply through the air as he demanded, "What is it? I heard the dogs barking." He appeared framed in the doorway, against a much bluer sky than when Koga had gotten here. Her mouth tightened into a thin line when he saw Kale in Koga's arms, and his eyes got kind of cold and suspicious.

"This is Ookami Koga," I explained as Koga greeted Kohaku with a smile and handed him Kale. Kale licked Kohaku's cheek, trying to get his attention, but he ignored her. "He wants to talk to me and the others about the party." Kohaku nodded, knowing instantly that by "the others" I meant Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagura.

"Uh, hi," Koga said, offering Kohaku his hand. Kohaku remained where he stood, eyes blank. After a moment Koga's hand dropped to his side and he turned back to me.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay…," he responded. "Anyway, you wouldn't mind coming down to the station for questioning, would you?"

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I could. Kohaku? You can handle them by yourself, right?"

Kohaku shrugged, then nodded.

"Okay. I'll change and go down to the station, then."

"All right." Again Koga's eyes scanned the room. "The dogs look like they need some exercise," he commented.

"It's too cold for them to be outside right now," Kohaku informed him icily. "And we usually exercise them at noon and just before or around dusk. And we play with them—the cats and dogs—several times a day."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"You're a demon, aren't you?" Kohaku asked suddenly.

His question caught me off guard. "Kohaku!" I hissed warningly.

"It's all right," Koga assured. "And yes, I _am _a demon. A wolf demon, in fact."

Kohaku narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Instead he slipped past us and returned the now squirming Kale to her kennel and then grabbed the handles of the wheelbarrow and began wheeling it down the aisle. "Go get ready, sis," he mumbled. "I'll handle this."

"Um, thanks Kohaku," I said quickly. Turning to Koga, I said, "I'll be at the station in about an hour, Officer Ookami."

"Okay, and you can call me Officer Koga."

I grunter in response and he left five minutes later. Another ten minutes later I was changing out of my older, faded jeans and baggy shirt into a black blouse and newer jeans. I ran a brush through my hair and was all set. Outside, I stroked Kirara's forehead and told her, "I think you should stay with Kohaku, today." She meowed loudly, as if in protest, but I added, "In case anything goes wrong. You never know. And besides, I don't think they allow cats at the station." Kirara gave me "the look" and her tails twitched. But in the end she leapt nimbly onto Kohaku's shoulder. "Bye Kohaku, bye Kirara. I'll be back as soon as I can. If I'm not back by noon you don't mind taking the dogs into the run for their exercise, do you?"

"Nah. I can handle them."

"Okay, but not all at once."

"I know, sister, I know. Oh, and by the way, we're running low on wet cat food, and cat and dog treats."

"Then I'll pick some up on the way home," I promised. "I have to go now, though. The station is a half hour away, and Officer Ookami was here only twenty minutes ago."

"Fifteen," Kohaku corrected. "And it's Officer _Koga._"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Like it really matters."

--

It didn't take me quite as long to reach the station downtown as I originally thought it would. Maybe it was because it was still so early. I recognized Inuyasha's motorcycle and Sesshomaru black car, some type I personally didn't recognize. I wasn't all that into cars. I guessed that Kikyo must have come walking, because Inuyasha almost never uses his motorcycle when Kikyo's with him. Mostly he drives his red Mustang when he's with her—and it made sense, in a way. The orphanage where Kikyo worked was just a short walking distance away, several blocks. And Kagura most likely came with Sesshomaru, since it was too early to open her shop, especially on a Sunday.

I felt a little nervous going up the cement stairs leading to the station, but swallowed and pushed the heavy, thick mahogany door open. A girl with pale skin and deep red hair pulled into to side pigtails looked up sharply as the door swung open, but her eyes were pleasant and her smile friendly. She was wearing a red blouse and black shorts with strips of red along the sides. She also wore a white silk wrap around her shoulders. I came to the desk where she waited hesitantly, and began speaking when another door opening into a hallway opened and Koga appeared. He smiled, kind of, and seemed almost relieved I'd actually shown up.

The redhead's cheeks flushed brightly and she averted her bright eyes. "Sango," Koga welcomed. "You came."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, ah, your friends—Kagura and Inuyasha"—I noticed he grimaced slightly when he said Inuyasha's name—"were—how to put this? 'Hesitant' to come."

I shrugged as I moved towards him, and he stepped aside to allow me to enter the hallway. Before I could, though, _another _door on the left hand side of the redhead's desk opened and a girl with grayish blue eyes and raven hair raised in a tight bun appeared. She was wearing a stiff dark blue gray suit with a matching dark blue gray skirt. Only the white collar of the shirt she wore beneath the darker suit showed, hidden by the jacket held close by two large yellow buttons.

"Koga, I got those files for you," she said, her eyes darting first to me, then the redhead, to Koga, and then back to me before finally settling on Koga.

"Thanks, Kagome, but just leave them on my desk, okay? I'm kind of busy right now…"

"Oh. Oh of course, Koga. I'm sorry." Her cheeks reddening, this "Kagome" disappeared through the doorway again, allowing the door to slam shit behind her. I snuck a glance at the redhead. Her eyes were hard and her jaw was clenched. She grabbed at the collar of her silk wrap and tugged at it hard.

Koga swallowed and nervously motioned for me to step into the hall, which I did. He himself inched into the hallway and shut the door behind him. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

"Who were those girls?" I asked curiously. "The black haired one and the redhead."

"The raven haired one—Kagome—is my apprentice, of sorts. She only recently joined up with us. The redhead is Ayame. She's been with us longer, but they've recently put her at the desk after a particularly nasty confrontation with some drug dealers. She's lucky to be alive, but I suppose that's because she's a wolf demon like me."

"Oh."

"The reason they acted like that, was, well, Kagome has a fondness for me, I suppose. And I was only just recently dating Ayame, but…we kind of broke up."

"Why?"

"I broke up with her, actually, but I'm not quite sure why. I guess I'm still not quite ready to date again yet."

"Sorry if I'm prying."

He grunted and then opened the door we'd stopped in front of.

The room was dark and depressing, made of cold gray stone and without a single window. A single light bulb hung from the ceiling, casting little golden light around the dark room, but barely a sliver that managed to make it past the small ring of faint light around the table in the center of the room could cut into the penetrating shadows that engulfed the corners and edges of the room.

"Wow," I muttered. "Depressing."

Koga gestured to an empty chair at the table. Kagura, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru were already there. An older man with gray hair thinning around the top of his head and large, round eyes was sitting opposite of them. Well, I thought he was sitting. It turns out he was standing, but he _was_ really short.

I took a seat in between Kagura and Kikyo.

Koga waved to us, and said, "See you guys later." Then, more directed at Inuyasha, added, "Bye-bye, Dog-shit."

Inuyasha bared his fangs in a snarl and sneered, "Fuck off, ya scrawny wolf."

"Boys, boys!" the older officer scolded in a sort of squeaky voice. "That's enough. Koga, go and work on that case of yours. Go on. Shoo."

"As you wish, Myoga," Koga growled. As he turned away he added under his breath, "Whatever the hell you say, Flea-face."

Myoga waited until Koga's footsteps faded away, but even still didn't speak until several seconds after the door to the main room slammed shut. At last the man Myoga turned his gaze towards us, eyeing us with small, beady black pupils set in his huge white eyes. Finally he spoke, "Well, I've already asked your friends a few things while we were waiting for you." Obviously this was directed to me. "However, the hanyou doesn't exactly feel like cooperating."

"How does that have anything to do with me?" I asked.

"Tch. If Kikyo can't get me to talk what makes you think she can?" Inuyasha snapped, jerking his thumb in my direction.

Myoga's bug eyes swiveled towards Kikyo, who merely shrugged. "If he doesn't want to talk, I can't do anything about it."

Kagura, who had by now taken out her fan, began snapping it open and close, her expression one of complete boredom as she flicked the fan open, waved it through the air in a sweeping downwards motion and then shutting it, before starting the process all over again. "Can we just get this over with? It's hot and humid in here."

Myoga narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm sorry if this is all a joke to you but—"

"Who said it was a joke?" Kagura demanded snappishly. "All I said was that it's hot and humid in here. Would it kill you guys to put a window in here? Even a little one?"

Myoga sucked in a deep breath. I wondered how long he'd been stuck in here arguing with them. Even five minutes with Inuyasha, Kagura, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru could drive the calmest, sanest person in the world crazy. Well, five minutes with Kagura and Inuyasha. But I guess having to deal with Kikyo and Sesshomaru—who are absolutely and completely expressionless and will stare at you unblinkingly until you think your head's about to explode—can drive someone crazy as well. I kind of felt sorry for the man. Kind of, but not much.

Myoga sighed and turned to me. "According to your friends—the ones who _talked_—the story is the same thing. Somehow someone managed to strike Houshi Miroku in the side of the head. However, they all also agree that no one was in any way close enough to actually strike him. I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling us _your _version of the story?"

"Of course not," I replied. "In fact, I'd love to." Kagura, Inuyasha, and Kikyo already knew my version of events—I'd told them myself. Sesshomaru didn't know, but then again he might. Kagura could've told him, or maybe not. I didn't know. Either way, none of them seemed very interested in what I told Myoga. I told him everything…mostly. I cut out the part about Bankotsu and meeting Kagura at the bookstore.

When I finished Myoga stared long and hard, but not at any of us. He seemed distant. At last he said, "Well then. Most of your stories seem similar, except for that little attic expedition. You know you could get into very big trouble for that. The invitation said the party was in the ballroom and the ballroom only."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, but it wasn't my fault Kirara ran off," I said, rather defensively.

"Yes. I suppose, under the circumstances, we can allow this to pass, but I'd have to discus it along with my partner, who is helping me with this investigation."

"Just wondering," Inuyasha asked suddenly, "but what investigation?"

"Mr. Taisho, simply because you cannot take this situation seriously enough does not mean we will ignore it. We are intending on catching the culprit." His eyes swiveled back to me. "I also recommend getting a good lawyer, Miss Taijiya. It appears Mr. Houshi's companion, Ashita Koharu, is attempting to convince him to press charges."

"Wait. Charges? For what?" Kagura demanded.

"We were all there," Inuyasha cut in. "Sango wasn't holding anything close to a weapon."

"And if you don't believe us," Kikyo added, "there are other witnesses."

"In fact," Sesshomaru continued, "it should be Sango to press charges against Houshi. He did assault Kirara," he pointed out.

"Ah, yes, well…" Myoga seemed a little flustered. He cleared his throat nosily and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed at his broad forehead. "I am merely warning you of what actions Ashita might take. I am not accusing you of anything."

"Okay, so now we've gone over all this shit. Can we go now?" Inuyasha demanded rudely.

Myoga glared at him, eyes filled with disgust, but held his tongue. The door slammed open just then and Koga reappeared in the doorway. Myoga cast Koga an irritated sideways glance from the corner of his eye. "What is it, Ookami?" he asked impatiently.

"It's that Ashita girl on the phone, Myoga."

"Again?"

"Yes. She wants to know if we found anything out about the 'assault'," Koga explained.

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"I tried to tell her we were interviewing all the 'suspects' she suggested, but wouldn't let me talk."

"What did she say?"

"She kept on yapping about how that Taijiya girl had something to do with it. I tried reminding her she had no evidence but again, she wouldn't listen. Ayame has her on hold. I told her I'd get you to talk to her."

Myoga's look of annoyance and exasperation changed to one of horror. "What? Why did you tell her that?! I could barely keep from yelling while interviewing her last night at the site of the accident. And to make it worse I have to interview her _again _this afternoon!" Koga shrugged, but didn't appear very apologetic. Myoga sighed and dismissed Koga with a hand gesture. To us, Myoga muttered, "You can all go. If I have anymore questions I'll call you up or send another officer to see you. Now get out of here." As he waited for us to file out of the room and into the hall he added, "And pray for my poor soul."

* * *

**Keh heh. I finally added Koga and Myoga. Lol. He doesn't like Koharu xD**

**I'm really getting into this story, as you can see. BanxSan is my absolute fave pairing. Whoot! X3 You should totally go onto YouTube and look up "Bankotsu and Sango Dirty little secret." The song is by All American Rejects and the video is by LtRizaHawkeye. Here's the link: /watch?vRd9-xMKo88 God I love that song and video**

**Heh heh. btw, for those who are wondering, Bankotsu is probably coming in again in the next chapter. I'm kinda stretching it out since I have a tendancy of rushing and making these supr-long chapters that, if I work them out like the way I have been for this fic, can be three seperat chapters. I want this to be a long fic with more chapters than twelve like my last fic T-T**

**But I enjoyed writing both fics so it doesn't matter. And I still enjoy writing this one. I hope you still enjoy reading it. And I am extra happy cuz today I met my new neighbors (who aren't moved in yet but are first renovating their house before moving in) and they are really nice. They have a daughter my age and she's really nice and is into Anime (Naruto, actually, but I'm not complaining) and she also enjoys drawing Naruto fanart. She's pretty good. Some more years of practice and she could probably go pro if she wanted to. Not the point though. I'm happy cuz a lot of people tend to make fun of people who like anime here where I live ;-;**

**And usually I have to make friends and get them into anime so...yeah. Ah well. Enough ranting. Hit the review button and GO!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. An update at long last O.o**

**I've been very busy lately though an have slight writer's block due to a small bout of depression and stress that someone my age shouldn't have, but I'm not here to rant or get pity, I'm here to update this story for all my wonderful, patient reveiwers X3**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, but it proably seems a little dead...Things will pick up in the next chapter, though, I hope. Anyway, I forgot to add the ages of the characters in this fic last time, so here they are: **

**AGES:**

**Sango: 26  
Bankotsu: 28 (at time of death)  
Kikyo: 26  
Inuyasha: 27  
Kagura: 27  
Sesshomaru: 29  
Kohaku: 14  
Koga: 27  
Myoga: Late fifties or early sixties  
Ayame: 26  
Kagome: 24  
Miroku: 28  
Koharu: 20**

**About Kohaku's age, I know he an Sangoare only five years apart in the Anime/Manga. He needed to be this age for it to work.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, Kikyo would not have died (again), Kagura and Kanna and Bankotsu and Jakotsu would not have died, Renkotsu would have been brought back to life and then killed very violently, Sesshomaru would appear way more, and Sango really would be with Bankotsu. But I don't. Which is why Sango marries Miroku. And they have three kids. D: Damn you Rumiko Takahashi. Why did Sango have to get stuck with Miroku???**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Flying Accusations**

"Charges? Do those bastards really think they can press charges? Ha. I laugh at their stupidity." Inuyasha had started ranting the instant we got outside—and he'd been at it for a while now. "

"Yeah, yeah, we all do," Kagura muttered darkly. "Ha ha. See? I laughed. Ha."

"Your sarcasm is unwanted."

"So what is it with you and that Ookami guy?" Kikyo interrupted, possibly saving us from having to keep Inuyasha and Kagura from fighting.

"Ah…I hate that jackass."

"Yes. We know. We're asking why," Kagura said.

Inuyasha shot her a filthy, sideways look and then growled, shaking his head. "I used to know him way back in high school, but never did get along with him. I think in our senior year he was in Sango's final period class?" He looked at me questioningly, like he didn't quite remember.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I can't remember him, but he does look a _little _familiar…"

"Anyway, before Kikyo moved here, I used to date this girl, Higurashi Kagome—who happens to be Koga's 'apprentice' of some sorts, as he himself put it."

"You heard?" I asked, cocking a brow.

Inuyasha pointed to his sharp, triangular white dog ears. "Hello—dog demon? It's hard not to hear." He crossed his arms over his chest and titled his head back, eyes closed. "Koga was on a sports team—basketball, baseball, track, football, _some _sports team—and thought he could get anyone he wanted. Kagome was a few years younger than us, so we didn't have any classes with her, except that stupid Physical Education crap. A small class of male and female demons—taught by a priest or priestess and a demon, in case anyone got violent—and a class of male and female humans were usually out at the same time. The classes—demon and human—were usually a mix of students from all the different grades."

"I remember that," I muttered. "A lot of the times seniors would pick on the freshmen, or anyone younger or smaller than them, basically."

Kagura snorted. "Demon picked on everyone, regardless of age or size."

"One day Koga decided to see what would happen if he flirted with Kagome."

"And what happened?" Kikyo asked.

"We got into a fight. That guy Menomaru—the moth demon my class had for a teacher—pried us apart with those nasty bugs of his and his little assistants of his helped too."

"Wait," Kagura interrupted. "What assistants?"

"Those female demons…the one with the blue hair and the other one had…pink hair?"

"I thought it was lavender," I mused.

"The _point?_" Sesshomaru demanded impatiently, finally fed up.

"Anyway, their names were Huri and Rari or something like that."

"Oh, them," Kagura said, finally remembering. "Damn, they were bitches."

"Yeah, but you mixed their names up, Inuyasha," I said.

"Really? Then tell us their names. Enlighten us with your brilliance."

I shrugged. "I wasn't in the Tomato Bug's class."

Inuyasha snickered. "You still remember that?" Kagura gasped, beginning to laugh.

"Someone explain, please?" Kikyo asked.

Sesshomaru placed his forefinger and middle finger up to his temple. "I still wonder why I bother with these people," he muttered to himself.

"It's this joke between us," Kagura explained. "I actually forgot about that. And…well, it's hard to explain."

"Uh-huh."

"Continue, please, Inuyasha. Before your mindless talking cause me to rip my hair out."

"Ooh, I'd like to see Fluffy rip his hair out," Inuyasha snickered. "Quick! More mindless chattering!" Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red and he growled warningly.

"Um, no. I don't think Tokyo would be pleased to find a giant demon dog smashing all the important companies and buildings."

"Kill-joy," Inuyasha grumbled. "Anyway, so his assistants pried us apart and Menomaru gave us detention. A week for Ookami and two weeks for me. Menomaru always did hate me."

"Correction, he hated our father. Therefore, he hated you."

"Thanks, thanks a lot, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha sneered sarcastically.

"You are very welcome, _little_ brother."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued. "Kagome became friends with Ookami and…I…well, got kinda…jealous." Inuyasha's face flushed scarlet and his ears flattened. He was obviously embarrassed to admit this, especially in front of Kikyo. "I kept picking fights with Koga and Kagome over stupid things and then we got into this _huge_ fight and broke up. Last I heard—around the time I graduated—Kagome was going out with this Okucha Hojo or something like that. But Ookami and I still aren't on good terms. Not that I care."

"Hmm. Interesting," I muttered, even though it wasn't.

"So Kikyo, gonna go back to the orphanage now?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, obviously hoping to change the topic.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Want a ride?"

Kikyo glanced at Inuyasha motorcycle and then shook her head. "No thanks. I'll walk."

"Oh. Oh, yeah," Inuyasha mumbled, flustered, as he remembered that Kikyo didn't like motorcycles.

"What about you, Sango? Where are you going?" Kagura asked.

"Home, I suppose. I have to stop by the pet store and buy some more stuff for the animals though. But I'm going to stop by your store later, okay?"

"What for?"

"Well…if I attend the Halloween Masquerade I need costume. I have a design, and I'm wondering if you could make it."

"Probably can, but we'll see soon enough, eh?"

"I guess. Is your costume ready?"

"It's been ready."

"What about you, Inuyasha? Kikyo? Sesshomaru?"

"I still don't have a clue," Kikyo admitted.

Inuyasha bared his teeth in a grin. "I'm going as a werewolf."

"Great. That means you'll be going as yourself, then?"

"Shut up, Kagura," Inuyasha snapped.

"Hn. I don't dress up," Sesshomaru replied in his naturally cold voice.

"The most he'd dress up in would be a tux," Kagura added.

"Hn."

"Okay, I have to go now," I said suddenly. "I told Kohaku I wouldn't be long. He wants to take a break today, and I don't want to waste his afternoon."

"Yeah, sure. Bye, Sango."

"See ya later.

"Bye."

"Whatever."

Ha ha, guys, ha ha. Bye."

--

"So Kohaku, what are the plans again?" I asked a little hurriedly, glancing towards the digital clock flashing green.

"I'm going to watch a movie with my friends and then I'm going over to the Ramen House for dinner."

"What about a ride home?"

"Ugh…I can catch a ride with either Shippo or Hakudoshi and Kanna."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes!"_ he nearly exploded. "God, are you done interrogating me yet?"

"Yes. Now I am."

"Good. See ya later."

"Bye."

The car door to the passenger's side slammed shut loudly and then Kohaku disappeared, racing away from the car as fast as he could. Within seconds he'd slipped into the local theater. With a tiny sigh I started up the car again and pulled out of the parking lot, making my way towards Kagura's shop, about several miles from theater.

The shop itself appears rather small and narrow on the outside, but is actually quite large and somewhat spacious on the inside. The shop is three stories. The lower story is the main store, where she keeps all the finished work and accessories and things like that on display and ready to be sold. The second story is the workshop, where she makes all the outfits and accessories, and also where she keeps specifically requested items, with a piece of paper containing the name and phone number of the person who requested it. The third story is more of an attic. That's where she keeps the miscellaneous items or things basically that doesn't fit in with season or present holiday. She also stores old clothing that's beginning to fall apart or such in a small section labeled "To Be Fixed" for her to work on later.

Sometimes someone will come in and trade something old for something of equal value in the store. Then, when she has free time, Kagura will take said-item to the workshop and will take it apart and then will put it back together again, except adding or taking things away to improve it.

Sounds like a lot of hard work, if you ask me.

Anyway, Kagura was leaning against the counter when I got there; nonchalantly skimming through a magazine she obviously had no interest in. When I came in, she glanced up and tossed the magazine to the floor, proving my point.

"It's about time you got here," she muttered. "Things were slow today. And boring. Oh so very boring."

"Well, I'm here now."

"Yeah, yeah. So did you bring it or what?"

"Yes, I brought it."

I hefted the large, long, heavy cedar box holding the demon slayer's outfit I'd inherited from my grandmother onto the glass counter—which displayed some small, minor accessories—with a bang that rattled the glass. The cedar box was only about four by six, but incredibly heavy. I slid the tiny key into the lock and turned it. With a click the heavy lock sprang open and I lifted the lid. As I took the outfit from the box, a thick cloud of dust and powdery wood shavings shifted into the air and hung around, pretty much choking the two of us.

Kagura pushed the box aside and I stretched out the slayer's outfit along the glass counter. The slayer's outfit was black and kind of skintight, but durable and flexible, easily enabling the wearer to run, jump, attack and dodge with ease. Also, from what my grandmother told me, it was very comfortable, and could sometimes be worn beneath usual everyday traveling kimonos for an easier change in a sneak attack or unpredicted assault.

"There are some other pieces," I said as I reached into the corner of the cedar box and took out several hard pads. The pads were a bright, hot pink, seemingly made out of carefully carved bones that were somehow bleached pink. There were straps of cloth—the same shade of hot pink as the pads—attached to the underside of the pad, used to secure around the area needing protection. The pads had a blue-gray rim. There were several sets: shoulder pads, shin pads that partially covered the knees, and then a stomach and back pad.

Kagura barley seemed to be paying attention. She lifted up one of the sleeves and examined the cloth, before lifting the other sleeve and doing the same. For several long minutes she was utterly silent, running her fingertip along the seams and cloth, examining it carefully. Then she studied the pads, taking up another several deathly quiet minutes. Finally she said, "Okay, this could work." Nodding, she went on: "I can definitely recreate something similar, but the cloth will be a little hard to find. But it's doable. What about weapons?"

"I have the originals in the trunk. I'm planning on stopping by Inuyasha's shop to see if he has anything similar."

"Ah. Okay. You might want to sign up at one of Sesshomaru swordsmanship and weaponry classes though. Even the smallest mistake can be deadly."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know."

"All right. I can get started on soon. Is it okay if you leave it here so I can sketch the design and then actually start it?"

"That's fine. Just don't take it apart."

"I know that. By the way, where's Kirara?"

"I left her at home to watch after the animals."

She nodded as she began refolding the outfit carefully, and then laid it in the cedar chest neatly. She was just starting to put the pads into the chest when the door swung open, accompanied by a small jangle of bells that alerted Kagura to any customers. We looked up and I groaned inwardly. Officer Ookami was back. Just what we needed.

"Erm…hi."

"Hi."

Kagura didn't even say anything. She merely glared.

"Uh…right. Myoga wants to see you guys again…but that Houshi and Ashita couple are there. He wants to question everyone again, but with you all present. I already stopped at Inuyasha's shop and Sesshomaru's weaponry class. They're probably on their way over now."

"What about Kikyo?" Kagura asked.

"She was with Inuyasha when I went to let him know."

"Ah."

"So can we expect you there?"

"Yeah, sure. Just give us half an hour."

"Fine. Whatever." Without, he turned and hurried out, muttering something about "that damn Flea-face" or something similar.

Kagura shook her head and sighed, rolling her eyes once Koga had left the store. "Something tells me he wasn't al too thrilled about this."

"Something tells me you're right."

"Anyway, we'd better hurry. If he's already there, Inuyasha's probably attempted killing Houshi and Ashita at least twice; Sesshomaru's seconds away from transforming and crushing every living life form within the surrounding hundred miles; and Kikyo and Ashita are this close to starting a cat fight."

"I'm betting on Kikyo."

"I'm betting that after the first hit Ashita will go whining about breaking a nail."

"You're probably right.

"I know I'm right." Kagura began to wrap the cloth straps around the pads before nestling them safely in the corner of the cedar box, then closed the lid. "Okay, I'll be right back. I'm just going to leave this upstairs and then we can go."

"All right."

Easily hefting the broad box onto her shoulders, Kagura shot off towards the tall, staircase that wound in graceful circle and it moved upward. Her footsteps faded away for a few seconds, and then came back as she descended. "Okay, I'm ready," she announced as she leapt of the last step.

The car ride there was uneventful, for the most part. We did discuss all the different possibilities of violence that could have occurred while we were getting ready though. I'm still betting that Inuyasha and Miroku have tried an attempt on the other's life several times by now. We took Kagura's car, a small four person black car whose type escapes me…

When we got there, the redhead Ayame (whose name I was miraculously able to remember—I'm not very good with names—from my last visit here) led us to that same dark, depressing little room that we were in not too long ago. It was still stuffy and musty in there, and kind of dark and bare. The table had been moved long ways, with Miroku and Koharu on one side, and Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru on the other. Sesshomaru appeared ready to rip out his hair, Inuyasha was growling, teeth bore, at Miroku, and Kikyo was glaring at Koharu, who was giving her (Kikyo) hateful sideways glances.

Miroku had a large bandage on his cheek where the glass had cut into his skin. Parts of the bandage were tinged with red. He had dark rings under his bloodshot eyes, which were enhanced by his pale, pasty skin. Koharu had her lips pursed, her dark eyes like cold stones. She seemed paler too, and her eyes only slightly bloodshot, but not nearly as bad as Miroku's.

The two of them tried to glare at me when I took my seat, but failed miserably due mainly to how tired and pale they seemed.

Myoga clasped his tiny hands together. "Okay, so now everyone's here. Good, good. Let' get started then. I know I've asked you all before, but I will ask again: What is your side of the story? I want to here everyone's side before we have any talk about who is responsible and whether or not charges should be placed and on whom. Now, er…Sesshomaru, would you like to start?"

"Hn. Whatever." Sesshomaru recounted his version of the events, which wasn't all that exciting. He and Kagura merely danced for a little while and then just hung out and chatted—well, on Kagura's part—with friends until the whole disturbance started. Kagura, who retold her version, was basically the same thing.

Inuyasha's and Kikyo's tale were similar too. Basically from when they arrived to when I bumped into them while chasing Kirara to them coming to find me when I didn't come back right away. Thankfully they didn't mention Bankotsu, or anything that might give him away.

When Myoga asked me to recount my version I told him cautiously what I told him last time, not exactly word for word but close enough. I, too, made no mention or indication of Bankotsu, merely stating that it was dark and I had trouble finding Kirara. Myoga didn't seem to fully believe me, but didn't press further.

Finally, Koharu told their version, with a small input from Miroku every so often, who was rather tired and seemed worn out. "I'm positive that she had something to do with the attack!" Koharu declared, finishing her story. She glared at me again, but I just rolled my eyes and nonchalantly twisted a lock of hair around my forefinger.

"She didn't have a weapon with her, though," Inuyasha pointed out.

"And Houshi was attacked from the side," Sesshomaru added. "Last I remember, Sango was standing _in front _of you and Houshi, not to the side."

"So what are you saying?" Koharu demanded angrily. "That a ghost attacked him?"

I winced. She didn't know how close to the truth she was.

"A ghost?" Myoga scoffed. "How preposterous. A ghost? Ha."

"Well, demons exist, why not ghosts?" Inuyasha grumbled stubbornly.

"I thought you didn't believe in ghosts." He shot me a look that said: _"Shut the fuck up woman. I standing up for you so don't ruin it."_

I held up my hands as if to ward off an attack and leaned back in my seat.

Myoga snorted. "Demons are one thing, ghosts are another. I can assure you that ghosts do not exist."

"Yeah, right. Sure," Inuyasha muttered.

Myoga cleared his throat and turned to Miroku and Koharu. "All right, now, time to discuss charges."

"Well obviously Taijiya is responsible! Why not just arrest her already?" Koharu fumed.

"I'm sorry, but there is no evidence linking Miss Taijiya to the crime, Ashita. Please calm down."

Miroku shifted positions and grunted. "What's the point in trying to convince them?" he murmured to her. "We'll just get a lawyer and take this to court."

Koharu pursed her lips, thinking it over, then finally nodded. "Fine."

"Now, what about you, Miss Taijiya?" Myoga asked. "Will you be pressing any charges?"

"Charges?" Miroku echoed, suddenly coming alive. "For what?"

"If I remember correctly, every version of events specifically said you delivered a kick to Kirara the demon cat. That could be considered animal abuse, Houshi. Now, Miss Taijiya, will you or will you not press charges?"

"Uh…I…I don't know," I replied, squirming a bit. "I—I'll have to think about it, I suppose…"

"Fine. For now, I have nothing more. However, I request that you, Houshi and Ashita, stay away from Taijiya and her friends. The same goes for you five. I don't want any more fights, understood?" He waited until we all, one by one, muttered an agreement and then nodded. He waved a tiny hand, dismissing us.

When we were back outside, Koharu whirled on us and hissed, "You heard that? Stay away from us, you freaks!"

"You're calling _us _freaks?" Kagura demanded, in both anger and disbelief.

"Yeah, you heard me _witch_."

Kagura's eye twitched, while Sesshomaru hardened into cold amber slits.

Kikyo stepped in between them and calmly yet firmly told them, "I believe that it should be best if we cease fighting and walk away now. We all heard what Myoga said: No fighting."

"Shut up and stay out of this, priestess. No one gives a damn about what you think," Koharu sneered.

Inuyasha snarled and moved in front of Kikyo. "Say that again, wench. Go on, I dare you. Right to my face."

Koharu took a wary step backwards and Miroku took her place. "Don't talk to her like that," he spat.

Inuyasha rounded on him and snapped, "Why don't you follow your girlfriend's advice and just stay out of it?"

Miroku tensed, as if preparing to fight, but he didn't seem too intimidating. He did seem sickly, after all. Koharu finally latched onto his left arm and muttered, "Come on, let's get out of here. We have to find a lawyer, remember?"

Miroku continued glaring at Inuyasha for a little bit longer, but finally nodded. "Right," he mumbled. Then, swiveling a violet-eyed glare onto me, he threatened, "You'd better find yourself a lawyer, and a damn good one at that." Then he spun around abruptly and stomped off to his car with Koharu clinging to his arm.

* * *

**So...ja. Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? So-so? Tell me plz?**

**Erm...I know I said Bankotsu owuld appear again in this chapter but just bear with me. I don't want to rush things. Anyway...yea. Miroku still lives (sadly lol) and is nastier than ever (eye roll)**

**R&R plz and you get a cookie :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Update, finally. .**

**Anyway...I apologize in advance if this chapter seems rather "dry" but I had writer's block while getting this chappie out. So...bleh.**

**I'll put ages up later. Don't feel like doing it right now.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT! LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**And Nightmare Girl...I did? That's cool. I hope you had a wonderful birthday X3 And a Happy (very) late Halloween to all! Yeah, I'm way too late. Get over it.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Phantom's Request**

"Tch, as if some lawyer would actually take on this case," Inuyasha snorted as soon as Miroku and Koharu drove off. "I'd just love to see whatever lawyer stupid enough to take this on. I really would."

I stretched and said, "Well, if we aren't going to get ambushed again, I think I'm just going go now. It's getting kind of late." Already the sun had begun to dip behind the occasional trees scattered around the street.

"Yeah, I suppose we should be getting home," Sesshomaru agreed.

"So who's Rin's newest babysitter?" Inuyasha asked; though his tone made it apparent he didn't really care.

"Her name is Yura, one of Kagura's friends. A little odd, but gets along well with children, according to Kagura."

"According to _Kagura,_" Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, when she met Rin she didn't even seemed fazed by her perky, hyper little attitude," Kagura defended.

"Psh, whatever."

I rolled my eyes and bid them farewell. With a few small waves and a grunted "Bye" we separated to our respective cars, ready to drive home for perhaps a little bit of rest.

* * *

At home, I found Kohaku already there, waiting on the back porch to start passing out supper to the animals. Kirara was in his lap, purring as he stroked her creamy fur. He waved when he saw me and stood up as Kirara bounced off his lap and skittered over to meet me. Kirara mewed and her tails lashed happily. I smiled and placed the bags holding the pet items I'd purchased earlier on the ground. As I greeted Kirara Kohaku came up to me and took the bags by the plastic handles.

"I'll just get started, then."

"Okay. Who brought you back home?" I asked. "And how long ago did you get here?"

"Hakudoshi's and Kanna's mother brought me home. I only got her ten minutes ago."

"Did you say thank you?"

"_Yes!" _He rolled his eyes, making it obvious he found it annoying that I'd asked.

With a small chuckle I followed Kohaku into the kennels and took out the cans of wet cat food, which I scooped out into a plate with a partially upraised rim and mixed in with some warm milk for the kittens we were currently housing while Kohaku go to feeding the dogs. After a while I asked, "What movie did you guys see?"

"A horror movie—_Ju-on_. It was pretty scary, but kind of hard to follow. There were so many twists and character plots to keep up with…" He trailed off and shook his head. "But it was a great film. The theater was packed."

"You weren't scared?"

"No way!"

"Sure?"

"Yeah…," he defended meekly, but a sideways glance told me he wasn't so confident. His face was flushed red. He wasn't very proud of the fact that he was naturally timid.

I snickered teasingly.

"Anyway, I can't wait for the sequel."

"Are you sure you could handle it?"

"Yes!" he flared.

"Whatever. Anyway, we have to get this done and then have supper. After that, bedtime."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Tomorrow you have school."

"You were cooler when you were twenty."

"Well…that was before Dad died." We lapsed into silence for a while after that. Our father had died when I was twenty and Kohaku was eight. Our mother had died years earlier when Kohaku was still very young.

Finally, as we finished up feeding the animals, Kohaku stood up, dusted off his jeans, and said, "Thank you sister."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me when Father died. I don't know anyone who would do that."

I stood up and went up to him. Punching him playfully in the shoulder I replied, "What's an older sister to do?"

He shrugged. "Just thanks."

"Well…you're welcome."

* * *

The next morning Kirara, my own personal alarm clock, woke me up by batting and tugging at my hair in a playful kitten-like way until I finally sat up in bed, pushed away the covers and got ready. Smoothening out a tuft of spiky creamy fur on her head, I muttered, "Thanks a lot Kirara" and yawned widely as Kirara mewed, seemingly in laughter.

Once I had changed I rapped loudly on Kohaku's bedroom door and then hurried downstairs to prepare a quick breakfast. Kohaku appeared about fifteen minutes later, dressed in a pair of faded jeans and an oversized white T-shirt with his long dark hair pulled into a short ponytail. He yawned a quick "Morning" as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and took a seat at the counter. I set a bowl of cold milk and cereal in front of him.

"I'm going to see to the animals while you have breakfast," I told him. "Come outside to the kennel when you're done."

Kohaku mumbled something through a mouthful of cereal and nodded.

Around twenty minutes later he met me outside, a jacket slung over his shoulder and his backpack dangling from his arm, one strap wrapped around his shoulder. He yawned widely, cupping his hand over his mouth, and then laughed slightly. "Guess I'm still not fully awake, huh sister?"

"Guess not." He tossed me the car keys. "Thanks. Now let's go, get in the car. I just finished feeding the animals, so we don't have to worry about that until lunch time. Now, hurry up, we're running late today. Go, go, go!"

"Where's Kirara?"

"She's staying to watch the animals again. Hurry up!"

"Geez, someone's in a rush today."

"Well, I'm not the now who took a half hour to finish breakfast."

"It was twenty-two minutes, and you didn't even have breakfast."

"Smart-mouthed even this early, eh?" I asked with a good-natured chuckle as I inserted the keys into the ignition. With a low snarl that grew into a steady roaring hum, the engine started up and the car began to vibrate as I pulled out into the street.

For the entire ride to his school Kohaku was silent. When I finally pulled up in front of the school I noticed he'd drifted into sleep, with his head pressed against the glass window. I rolled my eyes and tried to jostle him awake. He stirred, but I didn't get any other reaction from him. Finally I took a small bundle of loose papers I hadn't bothered in taking from the car and whacked him lightly over the head. He jerked awake and glared at me, though the effect was dulled by his eyes, which were dimmed with tiredness.

Stifling a yawn, opened the passenger door and got out. He muttered "See ya later, sis," as he slammed the door shut and then his attention was called by one of his friends. He turned and waved to Shippo, a young kid with red hair a childish spark in his green eyes. He had a younger appearance than the others in his grade, and was noticeably shorted than most kids at the school. This was mostly because of he'd been skipped ahead two years. Oh, Shippo was also a kitsune, or fox demon, despite his mostly humanoid looks. He often used his "fox magic" to hide his appearance, but sometimes the magic failed of faded, because of his young age and inexperience. In his normal appearance he had a bushy creamy tail, pointed elfin ears, and small fox-like feet with fur the similar shade of cream as his tail. He usually wore simple somewhat oversized clothing, and had his long hair pulled into a ponytail of similar style to Kohaku.

A little ways off, near the front steps of the school, two more figures jumped up and sprinted towards Kohaku and Shippo—well, one figure. The other one kind of shuffled by at a steady but agonizingly slow pace. Even from a distance I recognized Hakudoshi, mostly by his long hair which was a delicate shade of pale lavender, as were his eyes, though they were a slight darker hue. Today he was wearing a baggy white shirt and black jeans, dragging along his battered backpack. Hakudoshi had a mischievous twinkle in his eye, and a taunting laugh. His voice was soft yet threatening, unless you knew how to handle him. Hakudoshi took weaponry lessons at Sesshomaru's old-fashioned training temple, and was actually quite good at it, for someone his age.

Behind him was Kanna, his sister and twin. She had pure white hair, which was all natural. Her skin was deathly pale, but not sickly, and she always wore white. In fact, at first glance you'd think she was albino, until you saw her eyes, which were stark, hypnotizingly black. Most of the kids thought she was weird, but she was nice, just really silent and usually void of expressions, like Sesshomaru and Kikyo. She was always carrying around a mirror, too, which was rumored able to steal souls of whomever she wished. I wasn't sure whether this was rumor or fact, since I had never seen her actually do this, but still…

Hakudoshi and Kanna also happened to be Kagura's younger siblings. However, though Kagura and Kanna could tolerate one another and even get along on some occasions—though Kagura has admitted that Kanna's odd silence creeps her out—Kagura's and Hakudoshi's relationship is the classic older sister/little brother kind. You know, petty insults, arguments over little things, bickering, "borrowing" without permission, that kind of stuff.

Kanna was a year ahead of Kohaku, Hakudoshi, and Shippo, despite being the same age as them. She'd been skipped ahead for intelligence, and it appeared as she might get skipped again next year. Things weren't so good for Hakudoshi, though, from what Kagura tells. A while ago she said he might get held back a year. His teachers had told their parents it wasn't for lack of intelligence—they said he was smart (I witnessed that firsthand when he rigged up an elaborate trap at the local park for the school bully)—it was just that he slacked off and skipped classes a lot.

Anyway, Hakudoshi caught up to Shippo and Kohaku quickly. Both he and Shippo turned to me, smiled, and waved. Shippo's was a genuine grin, but Hakudoshi's was his usual "I'm-not-up-to-anything-right-now-but-watch-out-just-in-case" grin. And if you weren't used to that grin then the mischievous gleam in his eyes usually gave him away.

I shook my head softly and gave Kohaku a small goodbye wave, which he returned quickly before the three of them took off across the yard as the first bell rang, catching up with Kanna who hadn't made much of an effort to join them earlier. Laughing and presumably chatting about the movie they'd watched last night, they made their way up the steps and into the school.

Finally I revved up the engine and pulled away. I tapped my forefinger absently against the wheel as I drove off.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I sighed into the phone. "Listen, from what you've told me, you have no solid evidence—" I waited for a moment as my possible future client lashed an angry respond. I heard another voice in the background and then silence for a moment.

"Hey…you still there?" I asked. "`Cause if you're not I'll hang up."

"No…wait. I'm still here." Another soft murmur I couldn't quite understand from the background.

They sounded stressed out and dead tired, but it wasn't like I gave damn.

"Like I said, you have no solid evidence against this person. If you pursue this you could very well loose. The odds are stacked against you."

"Will you help me…?"

I sighed. "Listen…I've taken on some pretty challenging cases before, but never have the odds been so highly stacked against us—"

Another interruption, another pause, and then he repeated his earlier question.

Gritting my teeth, I replied, "Our fathers knew each other for a long time. I consider you a friend but—"

"Can you help us?!" he demanded impatiently.

"Yes!" I snapped as I jumped angrily from my seat, forcing my chair back roughly and slamming a fist down onto my desk. "Yes, dammit, I'll help."

I heard a relieved sigh from the other end, then a murmured exchange between the two, and finally he breathed into the phone, relieved, "Thanks. I owe you one."

"No kidding," I growled. "I'll see what I can do but for now, don't do anything—_anything_, got it?"

"Got it," he replied wearily.

"Good. I'll be in touch." That said, I slammed the phone down and slammed my fist into the desk hard, leaving a huge dent in the otherwise smooth mahogany wood and sending small splinters scattering everywhere. "Dammit," I hissed under my breath. "Damn it all to hell."

* * *

**Sango's POV**

I was bored out of my mind and had some spare time on my hands for a while, at least until I had to feed the animals again. So I decided to kill a little time by just driving around. Besides, Inuyasha's weaponry shop didn't open until eight, so I had a nice fat half an hour to waste.

I soon found myself near the local park, and just drove on along the road until I couldn't recognize the surroundings. "Damn," I hissed under my breath and struck the top of the wheel with the heel of my palm. I slowed and eased the car off to the side of road as I tried to get my bearings. I made a note on the surroundings and finally realized I was somewhere near the edge of town. It took me another split second to realize I was near the mansion where I first met Bankotsu.

My hand automatically moved to the keys dangling from the ignition, but I hesitated and left my fingers hovering for a moment. Finally though I grabbed the keys firmly, gave it a sharp twist, and revved the engine and pulled back into the road. I checked the dashboard and made a mental note that I had a little less than four hours before I had to get home, meaning I could only stay at the mansion for a quick poke around. Just a swift in-and-out run through, and quite possibly, meet up with Bankotsu again.

I turned down into another street that would take me to the mansion without having to deal with any lingering traffic left over from earlier this morning. I passed by a row of small businesses as I made my way along the street, including a ramen shop, a bar, and an antique store. As I passed the bar I noticed a dark sports-type car parked out in front of it. The car looked vaguely familiar, but I shrugged away the thought once I rounded the corner.

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

I placed my palm against the glass of the dark tinted window in preparation to open the door. As I began to push I felt a something hold me back from leaving and hesitated just long enough for a large car to pass the bar. Through the tinted window it was hard to see the car's coloration, much less the driver, but I was certain I recognized it. I waited for another quick moment.

A small, rusted silver bell mounted atop the door rang loudly, making a shrill, echoing sound. With a small twinge of annoyance I allowed the door to swing close behind me with a lingering swish of air. I stepped outside in time to see the car turn the corner, and I caught a fleeting glimpse of the license plate. I may have only caught a small glance of it but I was certain it was Sango.

I shoved my hand into my jeans pocket and grabbed my keys hard enough to cause it to dig slightly into the palm of my hand. I jabbed the key into the lock and threw open the car door. A few moments later the engine roared to life and I was rushing down the street after her. I nailed the first corner easily but had to make a much sharper turn to stay on her tail at the next corner.

A driver blasted his horn at me but I just gave him the finger and kept after Sango. After I caught up to Sango I allowed myself to fall back a car or two and kept a steady speed, maintaining the limit easily.

After several more turns I recognized the way to the mansion where this all started.

So.

The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime, as they say.

* * *

**Sango's POV**

A car horn blared from somewhere behind me, and a quick glance through the rearview window showed that the somewhat familiar car from the bar had taken the same street as I. I didn't worry much though.

However, I as made one turn after another onto several different streets that intersected I noticed the same car, which eventually fell behind several other cars. I felt a twinge of paranoia but did my best to shrug it aside. After a while I lost sight of the car and managed to calm down.

Soon enough, however, the car reappeared through the rearview mirror I my pulse sped up yet again. I forced myself to stay calm. Within another ten minutes I had made it to the mansion, much to my relief. I waited inside my car for several minutes and sure enough, the darkly colored car that had been following me shot past. I didn't see the driver, though. Oh well. At least I knew whoever they were hadn't been following me. Finally I turned the engine off and stepped outside, double checking to make sure the doors were securely locked before venturing out.

I glanced hurriedly up the well-worn path of the mansion and then approached the gate anxiously. The gate was locked, with a heavy chain wrapped tightly around several bars and then held together by a huge lock. A part of me knew this would happen, but I was frustrated nonetheless. I paced along the length of the gate, feeling for any loose bars. Though none of them felt loose, several were badly rusted. Determined, I grabbed the nearest rusted bar tightly and tugged as hard as I could. The bar seemed to move a little bit in my hands, but not much. Gritting my teeth, I gave it another hard tug felt it move a little more. This went on for a while. Inch by inch the bar slowly came away and finally snapped in my hands. When it did I lurched back, unprepared, lost my balance, and fell heavily to the ground.

With a grunt I picked myself up, snatching up the bar from the ground, and slipped through the gap in the gate. Once on the other side I tossed the now useless iron bar into some nearby bushes and brushed myself off before continuing up the path.

At the massive front door strings of yellow police tape had been strung across the doorway, with huge bold warnings written across it. I grabbed at the tape, ready to tear it away, but hesitated. _What if the police came back?_ Then I snorted. _Bah. Why would they? There's no case to this—just another unsolved "mystery."_

I tore the tape away and tossed it into the overgrown weeds springing up beside and through the rotting boards of the sagging porch. I tried the doorknob and twisted it viciously. Nothing but a hollow rattling sound greeted me. I tried slammed my shoulder into the door, thinking maybe it was jammed or something. No such luck. I continued to try to force the door open, but still nothing. With a sigh, I prepared to throw myself against the door again. At the last moment, just as my shoulder hit the door, it swung open and I staggered in, falling, for the second time that day, onto the floor. Rubbing my sore shoulder, I stood and called, "Bankotsu? Did you open the door?" I waited for a few seconds, hoping he'd respond, but when he didn't I added, "Bankotsu? Are you even here? Bankotsu!"

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

Just as I'd thought, she stopped at the mansion. She didn't get out right away, though. She waited, and I cursed silently. Of course she would notice me. I just hoped she hadn't seen my face…or recognized my cars. The thought gave me little bit more confidence. She never had been knowledgeable when it came to cars.

I passed her a few seconds later, at a fast enough speed so that chances of her seeing me were slim, but I kept my head ducked just in case.

I parked at the corner just up ahead, out of her line of sight, but still able to see _her_. I'd just kick back and wait until she came out before going in myself. Then we'd see what she was hiding…

* * *

**Sango's POV**

"Hey, calm down," a familiar voice grumbled. "I'm right here."

I looked around for him, trying to pinpoint his voice. Near the stairs I could see a thin haze, an odd, misted mix of faded colors.

"Bankotsu…?"

"Close the door, would ya?"

"Oh. Okay." I hastily shut the door and then turned back to the stairs. He was suddenly there—just there.

"So…what brings you back here?"

"Bankotsu…I have to know…you're dead, aren't you?"

He hesitated slightly but nodded quickly. "Yeah. I am. So?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have time. Your friends interrupted us, remember?"

"Okay then…before I press any further, what's up with you? Can't you handle light?"

"It's not that, not really," he replied, a little impatiently. "I've just been stuck in here for a long time, and with all the filthy, grimy windows—and the fact that there hasn't been electricity for decades up until the party—sunshine is a rare thing in here. So I've gotten quite used to the dark. The sunlight just…bothers me now. It's not that it'll 'kill' me."

"Okay."

"You say 'okay' too much."

I sighed. "Fine, then. What do you want?" I didn't mean to sound so harsh. I guess I was still a little bit upset about actually hearing him tell me he's dead, rather than just assuming.

"I want help."

"With what?"

"I want you to solve my death."

"Are you saying that you were murdered?"

"I'm didn't say that."

"So it was an accident…?"

"I didn't say that either."

Frustrated mounted inside me. "Then what _are _you saying?"

"I'm just saying I want your help solving my death."

"But you won't tell me anything. How can I solve it if I don't know anything?" I demanded.

"You're a smart person. Figure it out."

"Can't you tell me _some_thing?"

"Yeah. Good luck."

"That's not funny."

"Look, I can't tell you anything. It's not that I don't want to—it's that I _can't_. I'm not allowed to."

"Allowed to? What does that mean?"

"I'm sorry, but, again, I can't say."

"A fat lot of help you are."

"I can only tell you if you solve this. Please, will you help?"

I let out my breath in a big puff. "I…I guess so."

"Thank you." He seemed very sincere. "Oh, and by the way, I was the one who opened the door."

"Couldn't you at least give me a little warning?" I demanded with mock anger.

"No," he replied playfully. Then, quite suddenly, his expression changed and he became serious. "Listen, you have to go now."

"Wha…why?"

"It's not safe. I can't keep you safe all the time. I have to collect energy to be able to protect you. And I just can't right now."

"Keep me safe?" I echoed. "From what?"

"I—I can't tell you, he replied. Just promise me you'll be careful around here, okay?"

"Erm…all right. I promise."

"Good. Now, you have to go. Now."

"When…when can I come back…?"

"I don't know. Next week, maybe?"

"All right…I'll try."

He nodded briskly. The swung open just then and he glanced over his shoulder uneasily. "Go, quickly."

I felt a sudden burst of ice-cold air against my back and stumbled forward into the sunshine again. I shook my head, confused. _Dead or alive, boys sure are strange, _I decided as I made my way to my car.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

My cell rang just then. With a hiss of frustration I snatched it up and flipped it open. "Hello?" I barked into it.

"D-Did I catch you at a bad time?"

I recognized his voice immediately. I sighed. "No, you didn't. What do you want?" I was beginning to really regret taking on this case.

"I met up with her today… When I was coming out of the local bar she drove by. And…"

"You followed her?" I guessed, know I was right.

"Yeah, basically. She's come back to the mansion."

That piqued my interest, but only by a slight twinge. "She did?"

"Yeah. I'm parked down the road from her—at a corner."

Instantly furious I snapped, "Don't do anything stupid! You could just get yourself in trouble—"

"She's coming out! I have to go. I'll call you back later."

"Huh? Wait—" Too late. He'd already hung up. "Imbecile!" I snarled into the cell before hitting the end button.

* * *

**Miroku's POV**

I snapped my cell shut as Sango slid through the narrow gap in the gate she'd made herself. I twisted the key in the ignition, starting up the car with a loud snarl, and backed out of the parking space I'd taken at the corner. I retreated down the street, driving aimlessly for about five minutes before returning to the mansion. When I reached the corner again Sango's car had only just disappeared onto another street.

With a triumphant smirk, I claimed the spot where her car had sat only minutes before and shut off the engine. Then, as I stepped out of my car and walked up towards the gate, I wondered what I would find, and whether or not it would help me in any way.

As I reached the gate and began to squeeze through, I glanced up by chance and noticed a dark shadow rush across one of the front-facing windows.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I watched spitefully with rage as the girl retreated down the path winding up to the broad front doors. My lip twitched slightly in annoyance.

So he finally found a loophole, eh? Well…we can't just let him get away so easily…can we?

I didn't realize how long I'd been lost in thought until I heard a second car pull up in front of the mansion. I peered out through the window again, and saw it to be the man who'd been the victim of a spiritual attack during a ball only days before.

His eyes were dark and heavily lined with dark rings. His skin had a pale, pasty, sickly look to it, and he seemed genuinely upset and yet triumphant. I wonder…

I shot across the room, all too pleased to welcome our latest guest…

* * *

**I always thought Hakudoshi and Kanna looked eerily similar O^O**

**Anyways...any guess as to the two "unknown"s?**

**btw, I have not seen the movie Ju-on but have read about it on Wikipedia. I also am aware it did not air in theaters (I think. It's been a while since I looked it up) but decided to bend the rules in my fanfic. .**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI. Sorry for the lack o update. It's been...a tough new year's, is all I can say. This chapter i about two pages longer than all my oters, so it's a little bit longer. I'll try to update soon within th irs week or so of February, but after that, expect updoates at least once a month. Twice if you're lucky. But anywho, let's get on wit mkay?**

**Disclaimer: The only shit I own here is the plot. Go away lawyer. Shoo!**

**EDITEDITEDIT: Blah...I did a little spell-check...but with the spell check, with sucks w Mostly because the file DWAS is saved on is acting bitchy and won't spell-check after the news article. D: So yeah. Sorry about that.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Tragedy_

I will admit I was a little startled after I left the mansion, but I did my best to shrug it away. I ran through a list of possible explanations through my mind, but most I could eliminate immediately. The way he had acted worried me a little, but not so much as to raise a red flag alert. Still though…it would be nice to solve this puzzle… And didn't those old newspaper clippings—or maybe it was Kagura?—mention something about problems between one of his comrades?

In any case, I decided the first thing to do would be to get the old Hiraikotsu to Inuyasha's weaponry shop. The Halloween Masquerade was looming closer…and it wouldn't be long before the decorating started.

The drive back into town seemed to take longer than the drive to the mansion. But finally I was able to reach Inuyasha's weaponry shop. Finding a parking space was relatively easy, as compared to the other businesses around the area. But then again, these days, not many people thought of weaponry shops as 'respectful.'

As I hefted Hiraikotsu, the rusty katana, and a fragile wrist knife, a woman with two young children leaving a shop that sold fancy suits and dresses gave me an odd look before hustling her children away. I laughed silently and somehow managed to open the shop door. A small silver bell rang overhead as I entered. From behind the counter Inuyasha's ear twitched. "Damn, that thing is annoying," he remarked loudly. He was wearing a baggy T-shirt and dark jeans; he had a baseball hat on his head as well, with cut-out for his ears to poke through. He greeted me swiftly and then turned his attention to Hiraikotsu. Then quickly he darted out from behind the counter and wrenched Hiraikotsu from my grasp.

"Hey—!" I began protesting.

"Calm down—I won't break it."

Inuyasha carried the giant boomerang into an adjoining room, what he called his 'examination room' where he inspected the weapons and then began on working on a duplicate. I stood in the doorway as Inuyasha laid the boomerang on a long, wide table with a thick, plush velvet tablecloth. He snapped on a lamp that had been installed into the wall above the table. "Flip over the light, would ya?"

I flipped the switch and then pull the bamboo curtain from its hook so it hung in the doorway. When I looked back at him Inuyasha was running a finger along the edge of Hiraikotsu. He had been standing bent over across the weapon, but now he straightened and glared at me.

"You need to take care of this thing!" he declared. "It's all cracked and chipped!"

I shrugged. "Sorry. But I don't have much time for that." I strode over to the table and laid the katana and wrist-knife beside the boomerang.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to inspect these either. "Rusted, dull edges, chipped and cracking…don't you know how to take care of _anything_?"

"I know how to take care of animals."

My remark didn't make things better. He made a face at me and then motioned for me to go turn the light on. Before I reached the switch he snapped off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. "Hey!" I exclaimed and hastily flipped the switch again. I blinked, disoriented, as the lights blared on. Inuyasha was at the far wall of the room, examining his little collection of tools. Eventually he selected a few items and then loudly announced, "Okay, this could take a while to complete. I'll let you know when it's finished. Now shoo."

"Shoo?"

"Yes, shoo. Go on: scram."

"That's a nice thing to say…," I muttered but left all the same. As I was leaving the shop I pondered my choices. Driving around like an idiot wasn't really an option. Going back to the mansion—at least right now—was a no-go as well. Finally I decided that going back to Izaiyo's bookstore would help me at least a little bit in the "investigation."

As I drove my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, sis."

"Kohaku?"

"Yeah."

"You're out of school already?"

"Yeah. It was a half-day. I forgot. Anyway, I'm going to hang out with Shippo and the others for a little, then I'm going to head over to Shippo's. Is that okay?"

"Sure, that's fine," I replied a little absently. "Just be home by dinner."

"Yeah, okay. Bye."

"See ya."

I hung and then glanced at the dashboard. Just a little after noon.

Once again, finding a parking space at the shop was not an issue. I parked across the street from the bookstore and raced to the opposite sidewalk. Once there I sighed a breath of relief and then yanked open the door. Izaiyo was rearranging some thick leather bound books in one of the nearby aisles. A quick glance around the shop and I knew Kaede was still at ill. When she saw me she came sweeping towards me, her long kimono ruffling slightly. Today she had a sky-blue kimono on with a cloud patterns and shiny gold collar, sash, and hem. "Hello, Sango."

"Hi Izaiyo," I replied. "Um…remember all those photos and news clippings Kagura and I was looking at last time we were here?"

"Why, of course, dear."

"I was wondering if I could look at them again."

"Of course, of course. Just a moment." Izaiyo swept up to the counter and delicately placed the stack of books that she had been carrying on the countertop. Then she motioned for me to follow and led me to a small corner of the shop obscured from view by several large bookcases. She slipped past the bookcases and searched around for a moment. Then she came back after a few minutes with two boxes—one holding the photographs, and then other the clippings. "Here you go," she said as she handed me the boxes.

"Thanks."

As Izaiyo returned to her work I retreated to a quiet corner—well actually, all the corner were quiet; this one just had a table—and began to search through the photos and clippings. One of the first photos I found was the one of the burning mansion, the one that had the 'photo defect' as Kagura had put it, when I pointed it out. I stared hard at the photo for a while. The longer I stared at the defect the more I was convinced it wasn't a defect. I made a mental note to ask Izaiyo if I could borrow the photo and moved it to the side. After skimming through some other photos I decided they wouldn't do much. Most of them were just bad snapshots from behind, or they were too blurry to make out any real detail.

I gathered up the rest of the photos and put them back in their box. Then I turned my attention to the clippings. Immediately I picked out the ones I'd already seen with Kagura and left them in the box. Then is flipped through the others ones. Most held little information, except for one. It was the snapshot that caught my eye. It was dark, blurry snapshot of what I immediately recognized as Bankotsu's silhouette. He seemed to be standing in a dark area, obviously a night setting, in maybe an alleyway. He seemed to be walking away from whoever snapped the photo, but he had turned slightly to look behind him. _Maybe the photographer? _I wondered, but then I noticed someone else in the photo. It was the outline of a man, maybe a little taller than Bankotsu, with something that resembled a length of cloth tied around his head. The shadow wasn't any cleared than Bankotsu, but at least I had a little bi more to go on.

I turned my gaze to the article.

--

**The Shichinintai Strike Again**

_But this time, it wasn't murder they're guilty of—it's arson. Earlier today at 3:25 in the morning a blaze started up without warning in downtown Tokyo. Except this time, there was only one figure leaving the crime scene, as opposed to the seven members, if they're still even there when the media arrives._

_The silhouette could be recognized as the pyrotechnician of the group, a man dubbed 'The Technician.' (Really original, guys.) It seemed to the local police task force that The Technician merely remained at the scene of the crime to gloat._

_He escaped alsmot instantly, however, when police arrived on the scene. An amateur photographer managed to catch a quick snapshot of The Technician fleeing into an alleyway, where, it seems, he was greeted by the leader of the group, The Barbarion. The two promptly vanished from there._

_There are many curious as to why it was arson this time, which is a rare crime for the Shichinintai, or 'Band of Seven' as they have been dubbed. Even rarer is one member at the crime scene, when, at the very least, there is three to four members. Police speculate it to be a a member of the Shichinintai gone rogue, rebelling againt their leader. One thing's for sure: __**Two **__Shichinintai won't be good at all._

--

The article ended there.

So. A rebelling Shichinintai member. I made a mental note to look up 'The Technician' guy as soon as I got home.

I decided rather quickly after that that I wouldn't find anything else to help, so I hastily began to clean things up.

--

**Kohaku's POV** _(after Sango calls)_

The group of friends had been standing on front lawn of the school while Kohaku phoned his sister. As Kohaku hung up and pocketed his cell, his friends turned to him and then glanced at each other. "So now what?" Hakudoshi asked after a moment of silence.

"We could…go to that new pop shop a few blocks away," Shippo suggested.

"Yeah, why not? Let's get high on sugar," Kohaku remarked sarcastically.

"Hey! It was just a suggestion!" Kohaku exclaimed angrily.

Kohaku shrugged. "I was just joking. Besides, I don't have any better suggestions."

The four friends then made their way along the sidewalk, talking amongst themselves, laughing and joking like friends did. Finally Hakudoshi changed the conversation by asking, "So what's this new shop like anyway? I've never been there."

"Are you serious?" Shippo asked.

"Well, how many times have you been there?" Hakudoshi demanded.

"…Once…," Shippo admitted sheepishly.

"Okay then," Hakudoshi snapped.

"Well, anyway, it's sort of like a little candy shop and restaurant all in one. I guess you could call it an after school hangout," Shippo explained. "They have a lot of different pop flavors, some of which I haven't heard of. And a variety of pocky."

"Mmm…pocky," Hakudoshi said. Despte his high-and-mighty attitude, Hakudoshi had a fondness for pocky that usually ended up getting him into some sort of trouble. "So how much farther is the shop anyway?"

"Not much farther," Shippo assured. "We just have to round this corner."

As Hakudoshi and Shippo continued their conversation, Kohaku notinced that Kanna was staring into her mirror. Kohaku dodged around Hakudoshi and Shippo, who were ignored him, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kanna was silent for several long moments before she answered. "Someone's following us."

"Hmm? Really?" Kohaku was about to turn by Kanna grabbed his arm withsurprising strength and jostled him forward a few paces. This time Hakudoshi and Shippo noticed and cut their conversation off.

"Don't turn around!" Kanna hissed.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"I think someone's following us, Shippo," Kohaku replied. "But I'm not sure. That's what Kanna said."

Kanna sidestepped Kohaku and Shippo until she was standing beside her brother. She turned her mirror at an angle, so Hakudoshi could see. After a tense minute or two Hakudoshi looked straight ahead. "Kanna's right," he announced in a hushed voice. "Someone _is _following us."

"Who?" Kohaku demanded.

"Not sure. They'e not coming right out behind us. Whoever this guy is, they're no fool. When I saw them in the mirror, they ducked into a shop. Well, into the doorway, to be exact."

"Doorway?" Shippo echoed.

"You know. Like on of those shops that has those brick overhangs above the doorway with the small stone steps leading up to the door."

"Oh. Gotcha."

"They…just came out from under the overhang," Kanna announced suddenly as they turned the corner. She continued to stare at the mirror, waiting for the stranger to round the corner after them. When they didn't, Kanna said, "I think…they might've left."

Within a few quick moments, and a few long strides, the friends made it to the pop shop. Kohaku lingered outside, half in the shop, half out on the sidewalk as Shippo, Hakudoshi, and Kanna hustled inside. He glanced towards the corner and caught a glimpse of a tall person, their face hidden beneath a wide-brimmed hat and the upraised collar of their oversized coat. When the person realized Kohaku was staring, they ducked away and didn't reappear.

"Hey Kohaku! Hurry up already!" Hakudoshi shouted.

"Huh? Oh, right. Okay." Kohaku cast one last linger glace down the street before vanishing into the shop.

--

It was a little later when the foursome finally left the shop. Hakudoshi had a small red box of pocky, which he was currently snacking on. Kanna had a small paper bag that held two more small pocky boxes, and three bottles of pop. Shippo and Kohaku each had a half-finished bottle of pop.

Kohaku glanced at his cell, which was usually for emergencies only, or when he had to talk to Sango. It read just a little before three. He pocketed the cell and turned to Shippo, Hakudoshi, and Kanna. "Hey, Shippo. Should we head over to your place now?"

"Sure, let's go."

"Eh, sorry guys, but Kanna and I have to get home."

"Why?" asked Shippo.

"There's some fancy dinner party tonight. I think it has something to do with our mom's work or other. I don't really care. But Kagura said she'd spit a month's paycheck with us if we behaved."

"She really cares that much?"

Hakudoshi shrugged. "I don't know. Besides, she has her own apartment. She has no reason to suck up anymore."

"Yes, but if the dinner party goes well, mother should get a raise soon," Kanna pointed out. "If that happens, then we'd be a little better off financially."

"Whatever," Hakudoshi replied nonchalantly. "Let's just okay? See you two later."

"Bye," Kanna said and then the twins ran off down the street and disappeared around the corner.

As Shippo and Kohaku watched their retreating forms, Shippo remarked, "I hope that stalker doesn't get them."

Kohaku elbowed Shippo. "Shut up."

Shippo shrugged. "Aww, you know you were thinking that too."

"Whatever. Should we call a taxi?"

"Sure, but can we afford a taxi?"

"I have…nine dollars left over. What about you?"

"Eight."

"Is that enough?"

"I hope so," Kohaku replied.

"Well…I think I have change in my pocket…," Shippo said uncertainly.

"Well, we can worry about that when the time comes, I guess."

"Yeah," Shippo agreed. "Maybe I can get my parents to lend me a few dollars."

"Maybe." Kohaku moved over o the edge of the sidewalk and began to scan the street for a taxicab. Finally he spotted a brightly colored blue and white striped taxi. He attempted to wave it down, but it sped right past, ignoring him. "Well that was rude," Kohaku grumbled. And then set his sights on another cab. His attempt at waving this one down too ended in failure, but almost immediately he saw a third cab. He waved frantically with one hand, and Shippo quickly joined him.

The driver must've seen them, because he pulled up to the curbe and slowed to a stop. With twin sighs of relief Kohaku and Shippo clambered into the backseat. Shippo quickly gave the cabbie the directions to his home and then leaned back against the seat. He crossed his legs and rested with his right arm behind his head.

Kohaku took a quick sip of his pop and then stared out the window. The buildings, streets, and crowds of people were a blur of mixed colors, which eventually gave way to less crowded streets lined lamposts, mailboxes, houses—small and large, extravagant and simple—wide laws, trees, and hedges. After a while Kohaku recognized Shippo's neighborhood and rummaged through his pocket for his nine dollars. He noticed Shippo sit up and do the same. Kohaku handed his wad of bills to Shippo, who in turn handed Kohaku his bottle of pop to hold. Shippo recounted the bills to double check, and then accepted his pop bottle from Kohaku. After another several minutes the cab pulled over in front of Shippo's house.

Kohaku stepped out of the cab and onto the sidewalk first, followed by Shippo. The cabbie rolled down his window and stuck out his hand. "Twenty-three dollars, kids."

Shippo placed the wad of dollars into the man's palm, who immediately began to count the bills. "It's only seventeen dollars. But just let me go get the rest from my parents. It'll only take a few minutes."

"Sure kid," the cabbie growled out. "As long as I get my money."

"I'll wait here, then," Kohaku said.

"All right," Shippo agreed and tore off up the walkway to his house. He rummaged through his pockets for a few seconds, looking for his house keys, before finally finding it. He inserted the key into the lock, and then Kohaku saw him hesitate.

"What's wrong?" Kohaku shouted.

"The front door's unlocked…that's not like mom or dad at all." Shippo again hesitated before cautiously opening the front door. He peered inside, and then slowly stepped into the threshold.

Kohaku waited tensely. He could feel that something was wrong…but… Suddenly an ear-shattering screech filled the air. Kohaku lurched back instinctively, a stunned expression on his face. "Sh-Shippo?!" he shouted. Another scream answered him. Snapping out of his daze Kohaku forced himself to run up the path that led to the house. He shouldered the door open, never missing a beat, and plunged into the dimly lit house. As a third scream rang our, Kohaku followed the shocked wail into the kitchen…

--

**Sango's POV**

As she was cleaning up the clippings and photographs, the heard the telephone near the front desk ring, shattering the calm of the shop. Izayoi answered after the third ring. She spoke into the phone softly, so that Sango could barely understand her. Suddenly a small gasp escaped her lips. "Oh my…yes, I'll tell her. Yes. Yes, I understand. Okay. Thank you." There was a soft click as Izayoi hung up. "Sango?" she called. "Sango, come here."

While Izayoi had been talking, Sango had replaced the boxes of clippings and photographs back in their rightful place. She quickly pocketed the photo she had kept away from the others, the 'defected' one.

At the desk, she took a single look at Izayoi's grim expression and expected the worse. "What's wrong?" she demanded, the photograph instantly forgotten. "Did something happen to Kohaku?"

"No…," Izayoi replied softly. "Kohaku's alright. It's Shippo."

"W…wait…what…?"

"They didn't tell me much. That was the chief of police just now. They need you to come pick Kohaku up."

"How did they know I was here?"

"They didn't. Kohaku told them to try Inuyasha. He said he hadn't seen you since you dropped by his shop earlier, and referred them to Kikyo. And Kikyo hadn't seen you either, so she suggested Kagura, who told them you might be here, at the shop, and gave them the number."

"Why didn't Kohaku call my cell…?"

"I'm not sure. I think…I think he must've been in shock. He must've forgotten his cell."

Sango barely let her finish. She was already at the door. "Sorry to run out on you Izayoi!" she shouted and then promptly disappeared into the street. Sango tore off across the road, nearly dodging a massive SUV. She ignored the driver as he cussed her out before revving the engine and tearing down the street. Sango threw her door open and started her car with a loud roar. In moments she was following the road that would take her to Shippo's home.

--

Several police cars were parked in front of Shippo's house. A section of the sidewalk, the total length of Shippo's home starting at the edge of his lawn up to the end of his driveway, was roped off with yellow police tape. Three officers were standing on the front porch, talking animatedly about this latest crime.

Sango parked behind one of the police unit cars and quickly got out. And officer noticed her coming and moved quickly, their expression firm. Sango quickly recognized Higurashi Kagome, from the police station, and she seemed to recognize Sango too. "Oh, you must be here to pick up Kohaku. He's over here." Kagome led Sango off to the side of the house, where she opened the gate leading to the backyard.

Kohaku and Shippo were seated at a patio table with a thick glass countertop, opposite of each other. Sango recognized Koga and Myoga, from the station, almost instantly. The pair seemed to be firing question after question at the two poor lads.

Kohaku seemed drained, physically and emotionally. Shippo was slumped over in his seat, his expression forlorn. He was unresponsive to the questions fired at him by Koga. Kohaku suddenly seemed to notice Sango, and Jumped up eagerly. He dodged around Myoga and ran up to meet Sango. "Hi, sister," he greeted her, breathless.

"What happened Kohaku?"

Before Kohaku could reply, Myoga turned about and faced her. "It appears young Shippo's parents were murdered.

"What?"

"Yes, it was a shock to us too. We're still investigating. So we don't know much yet."

"Well, keep trying," was all Sango could.

"Quite."

"So…what about Shippo?"

"Well, we're not quite sure yet," Myoga admitted sheepishly. "From what we gather, he doesn't have any other living family.

"Sister! Can Shippo stay with us for a little while?"

Sango hesitated. "IF it's alright with Myoga…"

"It's fine. That's the best we can do for now anyway."

"Okay. Come on Shippo!"

Shipppo slowly rose from his seat, his eyes downcast. He paused in front of Kagome ofr a split second. "See you later, Kagome."

"You know Shippo?" Sango asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah. My mom and his parents were old friends."

Sango nodded. "Are you boys ready to go home?" she asked. When they nodded, slowly, she led them away to her car. They were silent as they left the property, but once in the car they all began to speak at once.

"Kohaku, Shippo, what happened?"

Quickly, as best they could, Shippo and Kohaku explained the events of the day, including the strange man that had followed them after school. Apparently, when Shippo went inside to get the rest of the money to pay the taxi driver, he'd found his mother, dead, slumped across the kitchen table, and his father lying in a puddle of blood near the backdoor. After Kohaku had run inside, the cabbie called the police. When they arrived, the cabbie was questioned briefly and then allowed to leave.

"Well…that's quite a day you've had," Sango said at last after they finished. Are you two okay? If you want, you can stay home from school tomorrow."

"That…that would be nice," Shippo murmured.

"Then that's settled. But I still have to go out tomorrow. I haven't been looking around for strays to bring in like I should. And I also have to check on my costume for the masquerade. But I'll leave you with Kirara. You should be safe with her."

"Okay, sister."

"Thanks…for letting me stay with you, Sango," Shippo said quietly.

"It's nothing, Shippo. I just hope they find whoever did this."

"Me too, me too…"

* * *

**Damn. I'm evil D:**

**Poor Shippo-san. ...I never liked him that much though...so...eh.**

**But jaja. *laughs* If you think you've figured it out, then you're probably wrong - I love twists 3333**

**I'm not sure I started out wanting to kill them off...but last night was shit for me, and I was listening to _Gravity_, the edning theme for the first Wolf's Rain episodes. So sad...D':**

**And yes, I know I stopped using first person and moved on to third. I'm just more comfortable with third. I'll be switching back and forth between te two depending on who I'm focusing on.**

**R&R**

**Peace out, XOXOXOX,**

**~Fyre**


End file.
